


The Downward Spiral

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Legilimency, Legilimency as a sex toy, Multi, Polyamory, Post-First War with Voldemort, Sex Toys, some suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: The first wizarding war is over.  James and Lily are dead.  Severus and Remus run into each other at the funeral.





	The Downward Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alisanne, Coriaria, and Geri_Chan for the support while writing and to Alisanne for the beta!

Severus was awakened by nausea. He cracked an eye open and looked around. The room was dark and spinning, and he had a nasty taste in his mouth. How much had he had to drink, anyway?  
  
He was in the bedroom of Lucius' London flat, the one he got back before he was married for when he drank too much to Apparate home, and now lent out to friends. There was a man in the bed next to him, but it wasn't Lucius. The hair was wrong, short and sandy instead of long and blond.  
  
He turned his head to look at the man more closely, which was a terrible mistake. He placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes, breathing slowly and waiting for the increased nausea to subside. When he didn't think he was going to have to leap up to the toilet, he opened his eyes and looked at the man.  
  
Remus Lupin? How much alcohol had he consumed, anyway? It must have been a lot to end up with a naked Lupin in his bed. Well. Lucius' bed. He stared back at the spinning ceiling. The owner of the bed was irrelevant. The relevant part was that he was in bed with a naked, sweaty, alcohol-soaked Lupin. How could this have possibly happened?  
  
Lily's funeral.  
  
He leaped out of bed and raced to the toilet and threw up. Lily's funeral. They'd ended up at the same bar, and Lupin had been following him around like a puppy, for whatever God-forsaken reason, and...  
  
If the flashes of memory that were coming back to him were anything to go by, the sex had been _amazing_. How irritating.  
  
Lily's funeral. He'd chosen to react to Lily's funeral by getting drunk and bedding _Lupin_ , of all people. He vomited again.  
  
Gentle hands pulled his hair back out of the way and started to stroke his back. "Do you have any hangover remedy or antiemetic potions or anything like that?"  
  
He didn't know why Lupin was being nice to him. Maybe Lupin had liked the sex, too. He smirked to himself and held up a finger. He breathed slowly until the wave of nausea subsided, and then said, "Probably. Give me a moment."  
  
When he was fairly certain that he wasn't going to be sick again, he stood up and looked in the bathroom cupboard. There was Sober Up Potion, but if he'd gone to all the trouble of getting this drunk it didn't seem right to waste his efforts. Ah, there. Hangover remedy. He took it down, drank a swig directly out of the bottle, and handed it to Lupin, who did the same. Then he returned it to the cupboard.  
  
He turned back to Lupin, who was naked and had a better body than he would have expected. The room was still spinning, but slower. "I want to lie back down."  
  
"Do you want Sober Up Potion?" Lupin looked concerned, and moved like he was going to help Severus to bed.  
  
"No." And he didn't. He didn't want to be conscious, let alone sober.  
  
Lupin stopped. There was something in his eyes that... Despair? Nihilism? "No," he said, his voice quiet. "Me, either."

***

Remus stood at the back of the crowd of black-robed witches and wizards watching James and Lily's coffins being lowered into the ground. Albus and Minerva were up front, taking the roles of chief mourners. He should have been up front as a friend--well, Lily's Muggle sister should have been up front--but he was concerned that he might start screaming, or hitting things. All of his friends were dead, and his lover was now in Azkaban.  
  
His lover the murderer.  
  
He turned his back and crossed his arms over himself. Sirius. _Sirius_ had done this. He'd suspected Sirius was the traitor, and he'd hated himself for suspecting, and he'd been _right_. The urge to scream was returning, so he started to pace a little.  
  
There were things that the traitor knew that only he and Sirius knew. He'd so wanted to be wrong.  
  
He spotted Snape in the distance, up against the fence, among some trees and as far from the graves as he could possibly be and still have a direct line of sight. For a moment he was angry that Snape would _dare_ be here--he was almost certainly a Death Eater--but then he remembered that Snape and Lily had been friends once.  
  
Snape might be able to tell him. Tell him the thing he wanted to know more than anything. If Snape was really a Death Eater, he might know whether Sirius had been one of them all along, or if something had turned him.  
  
If Sirius had been one of _them_ all along, his entire life up until this point was a lie.  
  
This wasn't the sort of thing Snape would tell him flat-out if he simply walked up to him and asked. He needed to ingratiate himself somehow. He wondered what he had that Snape would want.  
  
He had nothing. He'd lost everything. Everything he owned was in the flat he used to share with Sirius. Some clothes, a few books. He couldn't afford the rent on his own. He'd be homeless by the end of the month.  
  
He supposed he could offer his body, but he didn't have that much faith in his physical charms. Besides, the rumor was that the Death Eaters were all fucking each other, anyway. If Snape was a Death Eater, he was probably getting laid regularly and would have no use for a scrawny, sickly werewolf.  
  
He wondered if it would bother him to prostitute himself to a Death Eater in exchange for information. Then he realized that he'd already been sleeping with a Death Eater for years and wanted to scream again.  
  
He started edging his way towards the back fence and Snape, walking around the trees, ducking under low branches. He'd just talk to him. Express his condolences. Snape would probably never tell him what he wanted to know, but he'd definitely never tell him if he didn't ingratiate himself.  
  
There was an almost imperceptible movement from Snape in his direction. The cold, glittering black eyes had spotted him.  
  
Remus gave up the sideways approach and walked over directly. "I remember that you were friends. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Snape's face was a closed, expressionless mask. Except for the eyes, which glittered in a way he couldn't interpret. "Go away, Lupin."  
  
Remus considered asking his question then and there. No. He couldn't. "I can't handle this," he said. "I need a drink. Do you need one, too? I'll buy you one."  
  
Snape's expression turned exasperated. "Why me? What's your game this time, Lupin?"  
  
Remus decided the best course of action was to answer the first question honestly. "They all pity me. You won't."  
  
Snape's eyes bored into him. He'd heard rumors that Snape was a Legilimens. He shivered.  
  
Snape smiled at him, but it was a cold, nasty smile. "You're right. _I don't pity you_."  
  
Remus swallowed.  
  
"Let's get that drink," Snape said. "You can buy."

***

The bar was dark and quiet. Snape sat across a scratched, round wooden table from him, eyeing him suspiciously and smoking a Muggle cigarette. Remus didn't care. He was just glad to get away from the coffins and all those people with their pitying eyes. Being around someone who wasn't rushing to ask if he was all right was surprisingly restful.  
  
It occurred to him that his current company would make Sirius livid. Assuming that hadn't been a lie, too. No. That hadn't been a lie. Sirius had been too cruel to Snape for it to be anything but loathing.  
  
"Nothing to say, Lupin?"  
  
Remus looked up, startled. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not keeping up my half of the conversation."  
  
"Neither am I," Snape said, smirking. "It wasn't a complaint. More... curiosity."  
  
"I do have things I want to ask," Remus admitted. "I just... don't know how to start. And don't think you'll tell me, anyway."  
  
"I won't," Snape said. "Does that bother you?" His voice took on a mocking tone.  
  
Remus almost laughed. "You wouldn't be you if you were cooperative, would you?"  
  
Snape just smirked at him, but the expression faded quickly. He looked tired around the eyes. Well. Remus supposed he was upset, too.  
  
They had a second round, and a third, and a fourth, and then Remus lost count. At some point after the room started swimming, Snape asked him, "Would you like to go to the Muggle dance club next door?"  
  
Remus blinked at him.  
  
"I should warn you that I've been thrown out for fighting," Snape said, and smirked. "But I'm not banned or anything. They have strange Muggle drinks and loud music."  
  
"I wouldn't have expected you to like that sort of thing," Remus said.  
  
"I grew up in a Muggle neighborhood," Snape said. Then he smirked again. "Had a bit of a punk phase."  
  
"Uh," Remus said, and struggled to imagine Snape dressed like a punk. Would he have a Mohawk? No, surely not. "All right."  
  
"We'll have to dress the part, of course," Snape said, almost as if he had read his mind. He pulled out his wand and waved it at Remus, and Remus' robes became Muggle jeans, plain t-shirt, leather jacket, and heavy boots. The boots fit well, but the other clothes were a bit large. Then they adjusted to fit. Snape tilted his head and admired his handiwork for a moment. "It'll do."  
  
It occurred to Remus that he'd forgotten to be afraid when the probable Death Eater had pulled out his wand. His expression must have changed, because Snape smirked at him again.  
  
Then Snape turned his wand on himself, and Remus' mouth went dry.  
  
Snape was dressed in black from head to toe, with a heavy spiked belt. His black shirt and trousers clung tightly to him, emphasizing his thin frame. It should have made him look vulnerable or delicate or something like that. Instead, it made him somehow both otherworldly and threatening, like a malicious fairy. His leather jacket was decorated with handcuffs.  
  


Remus realized that he was sitting there with his mouth open, consumed with lust. He shut his mouth.  
  
"You're queer, aren't you?" Snape asked him.  
  
Remus blinked and wondered if he should bother to deny it.  
  
"So am I," Snape said. "Well," he added as an afterthought, "I date everyone." And then, as a further afterthought, "Well. Not _everyone_."  
  
It was a useful disambiguation. Remus had assumed that he was saying he was gay. He was bisexual himself.  
  
Snape stood, and swayed slightly on his feet. Remus was suddenly concerned that he'd been waving his wand around. Snape pocketed the wand and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

***

The Muggle dance club was incredibly loud and filled with mirrors and colored lights. Snape headed directly to the shiny white bar and shouted, lazily, "Give me something I've never had before." He glanced back at Remus, and added, "And whatever he wants."  
  
"Shots," Remus said. "In a line."  
  
Severus smirked at that and handed the bartender--a handsome blond man--some Muggle money.  
  
"You!" a man shouted from the end of the bar. He started towards them in a drunken shamble. He was wearing a terrible Muggle suit--yellow--and a lot of gold chains around his neck.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
The man stopped about a foot away from Snape and sneered. "Where's your posh friend?" That was probably Malfoy, Remus decided.  
  
"This is boring," Snape said. "If you really want to fight I'll oblige you, but do you really want your arse kicked by a bloody queer again? Just go away, and we'll both pretend we never saw each other." He gestured airily towards the other end of the bar.  
  
The handsome bartender put a glass of something blue with orange swirls in it into Snape's hand. Snape actually smiled at the man and took a sip, then gave him an approving look. Then the bartender started pouring Remus' shots.  
  
"That's a ladies' drink, that is," the man said.  
  
"Boring," Snape said.  
  
"Fine," the man said. "Just don't make a spectacle out of yourself like you and your posh friend did. I thought you two were going to do it on the bar, and decent people don't need to see that."  
  
" _Boring_ ," Snape said. He turned back to Remus, and said, "What do you think? Want to 'do it' on the bar?"  
  
Remus drank one of his shots. "Not my thing, thanks." Snape had a point about the drunk Muggle being boring.  
  
Snape gave him an approving look, then turned back to the drunk man. "Go bore someone else."  
  
The man made a rude gesture and staggered back to the other end of the bar. Remus drank another one of his shots.  
  
The music changed, and Snape said, "Hold my drink."  
  
Remus obligingly took Snape's drink. Snape took off his jacket and draped it over the barstool. Remus caught a glimpse of the Dark Mark and shivered. The recorded vocalist sang, "This is the happy house, I'm happy here, in the happy house...."  
  
Snape started to dance. Well. More like writhe sensuously in time. The drunk man wandered over to him and said something Remus didn't catch, and, without missing a beat, Snape punched him in the nose. And kept dancing.  
  
The man lay on the floor clutching his nose, which bled profusely all over his hands. Snape showed no signs of even noticing. Remus drank another shot and found himself wondering what he could do in a more private setting to make Snape writhe like that.  
  
A large bouncer walked over to Snape and shouted, "You have to leave."  
  
"Boring," Snape said. He walked over to Remus, took his drink, and drank it in one gulp.  
  
Remus drank his last shot and handed Snape his jacket. "Let's go back to your place." That wasn't what he'd intended to say, but he didn't care.  
  
"You know," Snape said, "as entertaining as this is, I'm not sure that..."  
  
Remus interrupted, "I'll do anything you want."  
  
Snape stopped, and his eyes bored into Remus again. His head tilted, and then he started to circle around Remus, like a predator.  
  
"Sir," the bouncer said, "you need to leave."  
  
"He started it," Snape said, not taking his eyes off Remus.  
  
"Well," the bouncer said, "next time, tell us and we'll throw him out. But tonight, you need to leave."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're a good customer," the bouncer said. "The staff likes you. But you can't just hit obnoxious drunks. Not in this club."  
  
"Fine," Snape said. He gestured to Remus and walked to the door. Remus followed, as did the bouncer. He put on his jacket. The handcuffs jangled.  
  
Snape opened the door. A rush of cold air swept over them. Snape turned back to the bouncer, and said, "Boring."  
  
The bouncer just smiled. "Yes, sir."  
  
Remus zipped his jacket and shivered, not only from the cold. Snape moved towards him. He instinctively backed up and found himself with his back pressed against the wall.  
  
"'Anything'?" Snape asked, leaning closer.  
  
Remus didn't trust himself to speak, so he nodded and hoped the handcuffs were only for decoration.  
  
Snape reached out and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder, and they Apparated.

***

The flat where they ended up was surprisingly posh, and not what Remus would have expected to be Snape's tastes. Honestly, the décor screamed "rich playboy's bachelor pad." There was a single small sofa, and a well-stocked bar. Through the open door Remus could see a large bedroom with an enormous bed in it. Everything was green and silver, except for natural dark wood colors. There was no sign of dining space, and the bar was most likely the kitchen transformed.  
  
Remus would have expected something a bit more gothic, with more black.  
  
Severus flicked his wand and music started playing. Something Muggle that he didn't place. Mostly drums, with a bass line. Not loud, but not hard to hear, either.  
  
"I assume," Snape said, his voice very quiet, "that 'anything' was a sexual offer."  
  
Remus blinked, swallowed, and nodded.  
  
"Well, then," Snape said. "Take off your clothes."  
  
Remus sat on the sofa and removed his boots. Electric guitars joined the bass and drums. He took off his shirt and folded it neatly.  
  
Snape hadn't moved. He had made no move to undress himself. He was watching Remus with a hungry, intense look. At Remus' hesitation, he smirked and raised his eyebrows at him, and Remus blushed and stood and removed the transfigured jeans. The recorded vocalist informed him that Bela Lugosi was dead. He placed his wand on the end table.  
  
Remus stood there in his socks and underwear, his cheeks burning under Snape's scrutiny. Snape had only moved to sway slightly in time with the music, his eyes half-lidded. He gestured for Remus to continue with a circular motion of his wand hand.  
  
"..the virginal brides file past his tomb..."  
  
Remus didn't like the idea of standing naked without his wand in front of a fully dressed Death Eater. On the other hand, Snape's scrutiny was surprisingly arousing. He stood there, flustered.  
  
"You said 'anything,'" Snape reminded him.  
  
Remus swallowed, and pulled off his socks and underpants. He placed them tidily on the pile of clothes on the sofa and turned around to look at Snape, who was still swaying slightly while the recorded vocalist sang, "Undead undead undead!" He swayed a little himself, although not to the music, and realized they were both still extremely drunk.  
  
"Come and kneel on the carpet in front of me," Snape said.  
  
Remus glanced sideways at his wand. If he did as he was told it would be out of reach if things went sideways. On the other hand, Snape might just want a blow job, and he was willing to provide. On the... first hand? how many hands did he have in this metaphor? ...he was pretty sure that he was supposed to get safe words and such for these kinds of games.  
  
A sudden, utter recklessness filled him. He quite literally had nothing left to lose. He did as he was told and looked up at Snape expectantly. He licked his lips.  
  
Snape's lips parted and his expression grew even more intense. He pulled the handcuffs off his jacket and moved behind Remus, cuffing his wrists together. He then came back around to stare into Remus' eyes again.  
  
"'Anything'?" Snape whispered.  
  
This was more frightening than Remus had counted on, but he had to admit that his cock apparently liked it. He could probably pound nails with it. "That's what I said," Remus whispered.  
  
"So I could kill you right now and you'd be all right with that?" He had an expression like he was waiting for Remus to say that the offer had been only sexual, so of course he had a problem with that.  
  
Remus wondered if this was going to end up being some stupid lesson about open-ended promises and how he shouldn't make them. Then Remus thought about James and Lily in their coffins, deep in the earth, and about Sirius in Azkaban, tormented by Dementors. It hurt to think about Sirius suffering, and that surprised him. And then he realized that yes, Snape could kill him right now and he would be all right with that. At least he wouldn't hurt like this any more.  
  
Something of this must have shown on his face, because Snape put his wand away, knelt over Remus, and reached his arm up his back. He pulled Remus into a kiss. It was almost romantic. Remus realized that Snape was holding him up and he relaxed a little against his arm a bit, arching up into the kiss.  
  
Snape pulled back and looked deep into Remus' eyes, holding Remus' face in his hands, and then he pulled off his jacket. He moved in for another kiss, then pulled off his shirt. He was thin, so very thin, but with unusual muscles developed in his arms. It looked good on him, and Remus wished his hands were free so he could touch him.  
  
The music had ended at some point and he hadn't noticed.  
  
Snape pulled him into another passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through Remus' hair, and ran a gentle hand down his body. When his fingers got close to Remus' cock, he whispered, "Please."  
  
Snape smirked at him. "The night is young, Lupin." Then he kissed him again.

***

Severus kissed Lupin again, and then leaned his forehead to touch Lupin's. He'd had fantasies like this for almost as long as he'd had identifiably sexual feelings. Well. Longer, if one counted the times he'd tied up his teddy bear. He allowed himself float in an ocean of Lupin's lust for a moment.  
  
He couldn't push Lupin too hard or far. As near as he could tell--he couldn't go too deep or Lupin would notice--Lupin was suicidal rather than genuinely submissive. And he wanted Lupin to enjoy this so he could ride Lupin's pleasure. And, perhaps, convince Lupin to do this again.  
  
Lupin started to have a very vivid fantasy of sucking Severus' cock in this position. Severus kissed Lupin again, with a lot of tongue this time, and considered letting him do it. Lupin moaned into his mouth. Apparently the tongue was a good idea. He smirked to himself.  
  
Well, all right then. Anything else might require taking off the boots, and the only graceful way to do that would be magic, which might ruin the mood. Besides, Lupin seemed to like the boots. Probably better to leave them on.  
  
Lupin's urge to be compliant would probably only last until orgasm, so he cast a wordless spell to prevent that from happening too soon and pulled away. He stood and started to take off the heavy belt--which doubled as a weapon if a mosh pit got out of hand--and draped it over Lupin's shoulder. Lupin groaned.  
  
Severus was _so hot_ right now in Lupin's eyes. He considered throwing away all of his mirrors and keeping Lupin instead.  
  
Very, very slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, keeping eye contact with Lupin the entire time. Lupin moaned when his cock came out. He reached out and very, very gently urged Lupin's head towards his cock.  
  
Lupin didn't need very much encouragement; Severus had known he wouldn't. At the first touch of Lupin's lips and tongue, he threw back his head and closed his eyes, but he could still see from Lupin's point of view, of course. He'd probably need a spell to remain upright. He cast it, and let himself enjoy.  
  
Lupin was _good_. _Really_ good.  
  
He glanced down, and took in Lupin's eyes--full of desire and eagerness to please--and Lupin's lips around his cock, and he moaned and arched his back. So, so very... God, yes, he... so good!  
  
When he came back, he looked down at Lupin, who was eyeing him hopefully. He could feel Lupin's cock, hard and heavy and desperate for touch. He smirked.  
  
It was probably time to lose the boots.

***

Remus shivered as Snape--no, _Severus_ , he should start thinking of him as his given name after _that_ \--knelt back down in front of him and kissed him again. The handcuffs released themselves, and Remus reached up and twined his arms around Severus, moaning.  
  
Severus picked up Remus as if he weighed nothing--well, there was almost certainly magic involved--and carried him into the bedroom. Yes. God, he was so turned on right now he'd gone past hammering nails with his cock and was now into using it as a jackhammer territory. He'd thought at one point he might come just from giving Severus a blow job, but hadn't... fortunately? unfortunately?  
  
The sheets pulled back as they approached, and Severus laid him gently on the bed. Remus kissed him again and wondered what was coming next. Physiologically, it probably wasn't an energetic fucking unless they used magic or Severus was some sort of inhuman dynamo. Not after that orgasm and all that alcohol. Although at this point, Remus wouldn't put anything past him.  
  
Severus pulled away, and invisible bonds came out of the bed and held Remus down.  
  
Remus protested, "Severus!"  
  
Severus just smirked at him, used magic to remove his remaining clothing, and said, "You said 'anything.'"  
  
Bloody Severus was probably going to hold that over his head for the rest of his life. Then he shivered at the idea that maybe that wouldn't be so terrible.  
  
Severus climbed onto the bed, straddled him, and kissed him again. Remus moaned and arched upwards into the kiss. Severus started to kiss a trail down his body. God. Yes. God.  
  
Severus took him into his mouth, and Remus arched up, moaning. Severus grabbed Remus' hips and pressed them down into the bed, hard, and went back to what he'd been doing.  
  
Remus had always thought of blow jobs as being a thing with submissive overtones. This was _not_ a submissive blow job. This was an _aggressive_ blow job. And yet somehow Severus knew exactly how he liked to be touched and all of his sensitive places. God, Severus. _God_. Yes! And the moment of inevitability, suspended for an ecstatic moment before he tumbled over.  
  
The bonds were loosened then, and Severus was moving up his body to kiss him again, looking smug. Remus wrapped his arms around him and tried to tell him how incredible it had been, but all the came out of his mouth was gibberish.  
  
Severus smirked at him and kissed him on the forehead. "Oh, yes," he purred. "That was good."  
  
Remus thought that he should be annoyed by how smug Severus was, but no, he'd earned it.  
  
He felt the urge to be held then, and Severus pulled him close and wrapped a leg around him, possessive. "You should spend the night," he whispered. "We can go again in the morning."  
  
Remus nodded and fell asleep.

***

There was some sunlight leaking around the blinds, and Remus opened his eyes. He felt surprisingly well; the hangover remedy had done its job.  
  
Except, of course, for the depression. It was like a black weight on his chest, and there was an insistent voice that sounded like his own, deep in the back of his head, telling him that he could be with James and Lily again. He noted that not even that evil, tormenting voice could say that he could be with Sirius again. No. There was no chance of that.  
  
He closed his eyes again, and then he remembered how good Severus had made him feel last night. His mind might want to torment him, but his body wanted to live. Live, and experience pleasure.  
  
He looked over at the other side of the bed. Severus was lying flat on his back, his hair tangled over his eyes, his chest gently rising and falling. He really was very thin.  
  
Sirius had always liked it when Remus woke him up with a blow job. Remus wondered if Severus would like that.  
  
_Of course he would_ , he scoffed to himself. _He was male, wasn't he?_ He actually smiled to himself at that.  
  
There was a bit of a trick to it. He'd need to start off light and subtle, until Severus started to wake. At least, that was the way it worked with Sirius. He didn't know how heavy a sleeper Severus was, and that would affect how quickly he went. He very, very gently pulled the blankets down and feathered the lightest kisses he could down Severus' chest.  
  
Severus sighed a little in his sleep.  
  
Encouraged, Remus lowered himself further down Severus' body and ghosted a light kiss on Severus' bony hip.  
  
Without warning, two narrow feet were planted on his chest and a wand was pointed in his face.  
  
_Note to self,_ Remus thought. _Do not attempt to wake the Death Eater with sex._  
  
Remus froze, then lifted his hands in the air. Severus' eyes looked bleary and unfocused. They both stared at each other, still for a moment, and then Severus blinked rapidly and his eyes got that penetrating look again.  
  
"I just thought... you might like..." Remus couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He felt too stupid.  
  
Severus lowered his wand and removed his feet from Remus' chest. "You startled me," he mumbled. He sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard.  
  
"Are you all right?" Remus asked, moving back up the bed. He had the impression that something had happened to Severus in the past, something bad, but he didn't want to ask.  
  
Severus gave him a defiant look, then put his wand back on the nightstand. "You were trying to wake me up with sex?"  
  
Remus nodded, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm awake," Severus pointed out, and smirked at him. He looked a bit grim around the eyes, but otherwise willing. And then his eyes went intense and hungry again.  
  
_Yes._  
  
Remus climbed into Severus' lap, straddling his thighs, and kissed him. Severus kissed him back, running his hands through his hair, down his chest and back, cupping his buttocks. Remus grinned into the kiss and worked a hand between them, down Severus' chest and stomach and reaching to grasp his...  
  
Someone opened the front door.  
  
"Shit!" Severus hissed. He wriggled out from underneath Remus and headed out the bedroom door, naked. He left his wand on the nightstand. He closed the bedroom door, but Remus could still hear him clearly say, "I have company."  
  
"Do you really?" The voice sounded amused.  
  
Fuck. It was Malfoy.

***

Severus slipped out the bedroom door and closed it behind him. "I have company."  
  
Lucius eyed him, a long, slow look up and down. "Do you really?" He looked amused, damn him. He was wearing a dark frock coat and had his hair pulled back with a ribbon in it.  
  
Severus gave him an exasperated look and sighed.  
  
"Can I see who it is?" Lucius asked. "I'm dying to get a look."  
  
Severus crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"Male or female?" Lucius asked. "At least tell me that much. It's my flat, after all."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Male."  
  
Lucius waggled his eyebrows at him. "Couldn't wait until this weekend?"  
  
Severus stepped away from the door, hoping Lucius would follow. He did. Well. Lucius did like his skinny little body, after all. He gave him a sidelong look over his shoulder, knowing Lucius loved that, and Lucius came over behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Want a third?" Lucius whispered into his ear.  
  
Severus burst out laughing. "You don't even know who it is!"  
  
Lucius shrugged. "I was thinking the two of us could do things to you." Lucius kissed his ear, then whispered, "You know how much I like sharing you with Narcissa."  
  
"I don't think he'd like that," Severus muttered. He didn't need Legilimency to know Lucius was jealous, but he looked anyway and distinctly heard, _Good_. He turned around and gave Lucius a stern look.  
  
"Oh, stop peeking," Lucius said, but there was no heat in it. "Fine. But invite him to spend the weekend with us, too, if you like."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrows.  
  
Lucius lowered his voice. "We were worried about you when you didn't come over after the funeral."  
  
"I said I _might_ ," Severus said.  
  
"I know," Lucius said. "It's not a criticism. We were just worried. We didn't like the thought of you being alone. We know how upset you are." Lucius kissed him on the forehead, and then, very gently, on the lips. "I'm glad you weren't alone, after all."  
  
"Thank you," Severus whispered. He leaned his forehead against Lucius' forehead for a moment.  
  
He shouldn't look. He knew what he was going to see. But some masochistic impulse made him look, anyway. In the otherwise flattering wave of tenderness and love and protectiveness, there was, _That nasty little Mudblood bitch doesn't deserve his grief. She was a shitty, disloyal friend._ He didn't blame Lucius for thinking it--people couldn't help what they thought, after all, and a Legilimens sometimes got what he deserved when he looked--but it still hurt. He was the one who was a shitty friend, not Lily. But his feelings weren't dependent on hers, and he could still love her as a friend even while he avoided her, knowing she hated him.  
  
Lucius was just being loyal and taking his side. It still hurt.  
  
He pulled away, and Lucius, taking in his eyes, looked apologetic, so he kissed him. "I don't think he'll want to come, but I'll ask him."  
  
"Good," Lucius said. "See you this weekend." He smirked. "Draco will be with his grandfather all weekend. We'll be utterly indulgent and irresponsible."  
  
Severus smirked. "I'll like that. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll?"  
  
"If you like," Lucius said. "Maybe you'll write more love poems to trees."  
  
"Oh, fuck you," Severus said.  
  
"Any time you like," Lucius said. He kissed Severus on the cheek and left, locking the door behind him.  
  
Well. Explaining this invitation to Lupin would be a bit awkward.

***

Remus sat up in bed with the covers pulled up over his chest--much like the cheating wife in Muggle movies when her husband comes home, he realized. He rolled his eyes at himself, then remembered the drunk man in the bar saying Severus and his "posh friend" had "almost done it on the bar" and wondered if that was more accurate than he knew.  
  
Malfoy didn't sound angry, though. More curious and amused. And his wand was out there, but Severus had left his on the nightstand, so he clearly didn't expect it to turn into a lover's spat turned duel.  
  
Severus and Malfoy moved away from the door then, and it was hard to hear what they were saying, but Severus laughed what appeared to be a genuine laugh. And then there was what sounded like good-natured conversation and the door opening and closing.  
  
Severus looked uncomfortable. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Malfoy has a key to your flat?" Remus asked. It seemed the most innocuous phrasing.  
  
"He does," Severus said, "but this isn't my flat. It's his."  
  
Well, that did explain the décor. He gave Severus a curious look.  
  
"Because my flat is a mess," he mumbled. "Lucius lends this flat out to his friends and his house elf keeps it tidy."  
  
Remus suspected that laughing at this would be a bad idea, so he kept his face very, very sober.  
  
Severus apparently didn't buy that expression. He gave him a look of mild annoyance and sat on the bed next to him. "Of course, that's not really what you were asking, is it?"  
  
"You're, um," Remus said. "Involved with Malfoy."  
  
"I'm involved with both Lucius and Narcissa," he said. "But I'm allowed to see other people."  
  
"Oh," Remus said.  
  
"Does that bother you?" Severus had taken on the mocking tone he hadn't heard since they'd had sex.  
  
"Of course not," Remus said. "I'm hardly in a position to demand exclusivity from you, or whatever. I'm just surprised, is all."  
  
Severus raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Um," Remus said. "Most of the married couples I know don't have lovers, or, if they do, it's a terrible secret that they keep from one another."  
  
"Ah," Severus said. "Well. I'm not a dirty little secret or anything, but I'm not openly acknowledged, either. Old Abraxas has figured it out and doesn't approve, but as long as Lucius and Narcissa produce a grandchild or two--which they have--it would be tacky for him to mention it." He smirked. "So he just gives me disapproving looks from time to time and keeps his mouth shut."  
  
"Oh," Remus said.  
  
"Now, if I moved in and presented myself as a family member, that would be a scandal." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "At any rate, I'm supposed to spend the weekend with them."  
  
"Oh," Remus said. "What day is it today?"  
  
"Wednesday," Severus said.  
  
"So you don't have to leave right now," Remus said.  
  
Severus actually smiled at him. "No. Friday night. But..." He looked awkward again. "Lucius invited you, too."  
  
Remus blinked. He didn't really know what to say to that.  
  
"Obviously, if you did want to come, you wouldn't have to do anything you didn't want to do. I mean, people aren't going to grab you at the door and strip you naked or anything."  
  
Remus laughed. Then he said, "That, um. Is very generous of him, but it also sounds like it would be... awkward."  
  
"I told him you probably wouldn't want to come," Severus said. "Anyway, if you change your mind Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire, and you can send an owl or whatever."  
  
"Right," Remus said. "Thanks." Then he smiled. "So, you're not inviting me to an orgy?"  
  
"It depends on your definition of 'orgy,'" Severus said. "Are three or four people an 'orgy'? And we do have things planned other than sex. There will also be wine and chocolate, and maybe stronger intoxicants."  
  
"Chocolate sounds nice," Remus said. Then he sighed. "I should probably clean out my flat, though."  
  
Severus looked curious.  
  
"It's not a fit of tidiness," Remus said. "It's... I was sharing the flat with Sirius and can't afford it on my own, so I'll have to move." He sat back against the headboard next to Severus and added, "And yes, Sirius and I were... involved. And his mother loathes me. Apparently, I'm a disgrace to the entire Black family. Oh well, it doesn't matter any more."  
  
Severus was silent for a moment, and then he said, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"I could eat a hippogriff," Remus said.  
  
"Well," Severus said. "Let's get some breakfast, and then get back to what we were doing when Lucius interrupted us."

***  
The flat they Apparated into, after getting dressed and making Lucius' bed, was more what Remus would have expected. It was in a basement, down a spiral staircase. Books and parchment were scattered around every available surface. There was one bookcase completely filled with potions ingredients and a framed parchment declaring Severus' mastery of potions.  
  
Severus casually cleared away a spot at the kitchen table--by stacking the books and shoving them to one side--and pulled out his wand. Coffee started brewing. The tea kettle was on. Things began to mix in bowls and chop on a cutting board. "I think we forgot to eat dinner last night."  
  
"I think you're right," Remus said.  
  
A perfect omelette slipped out of the pan and onto a plate, then landed gently in front of Remus. The tea kettle boiled, and he poured the hot water into the tea pot and placed it on the table. The coffee came over to Remus' place, along with cream and sugar on the side.  
  


Remus took a bite of his omelette. "Oh my God," he said. "Why aren't you fat, if you can cook like this?"  
  
"I can cook without a wand, too," Severus said. "But it's not much fun to cook for one, so I usually don't bother."  
  
"You didn't learn this at Hogwarts," Remus said, taking another bite.  
  
"No," Severus said. "My mother taught me."  
  
"Have you ever considered becoming a professional chef?" Remus asked.  
  
"Boring," Severus said.  
  
Remus laughed, and then the table fell quiet as they both ate. After, Severus waved his wand and the dishes washed themselves. "That was delicious, Severus. Thank you."  
  
Severus stood, walked over to Remus' side of the table, pulled his chair out, and straddled his lap, kissing him.  
  
"Mmm," Remus said into Severus' mouth. Severus tasted like coffee. He ran his hands up and down Severus' long, narrow back and through his hair and wondered where the bedroom was.  
  
Severus pulled off his shirt, then Remus' shirt, and kissed him again. And then they were undressing each other, frantic, and Remus started thinking that he could perhaps bend Severus over this table, and...  
  
He found himself lifted up like he weighed nothing again, and deposited onto the table on his back. Well. That worked, too. The ceiling had thick wooden beams, with smaller boards between them.  
  
Severus pulled the rest of Remus' clothes off, then leaned over to take Remus in his mouth. Remus moaned and arched his back, and a slick finger slid inside him. God, yes. He hoped Severus would just get on with it; he didn't need a lot of prep.  
  
Severus lifted Remus' legs up over his shoulders and pressed his way inside. He was _huge_. He paused for a moment to let Remus adjust, which was thoughtful. But what Remus really wanted was to be taken hard and fast.  
  
And then Severus started to move, every bit as hard and fast as Remus wanted. The pile of books on the table next to him was shaking with each stroke. Above him, Severus' head was thrown back, his lips parted, his eyes heavy lidded. And then Severus' hand wrapped around his cock, and... God, yes, God!  
  
Severus was kind of half-standing, half-sprawled over him. Remus ran his fingers through Severus' hair and murmured, "Mmm."  
  
Severus kissed him, and then picked him up again and carried him into the bedroom, a dark little room with a bed with black duvet and black sheets. He laid Remus down gently, then sat down next to him and took his boots off, which was apparently a bit of a production.  
  
"I could use a shower," Remus murmured.  
  
Severus freed himself from the second boot and his remaining clothes and lay down next to Remus.  
  
"We should have used Lucius'. It's nicer."  
  
"I wasn't sticky then," Remus said.  
  
Severus smirked at him. "Well. As soon as I can be arsed to get up, you can have your shower."  
  
"Works for me," Remus said, and curled up closer.

***

Severus led Lupin over to the shower and turned it on for him. It really wasn't large enough for two people, but Lupin crowded in after him. He could barely turn around. "Lupin..."  
  
"Remus," Lupin said, and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. "If you're going to put your cock into various parts of my body, you should use my given name."  
  
Severus laughed, and Lu... _Remus_ pressed himself against Severus and kissed him. They kissed for a while, so delicious. Then Remus lathered himself up, and then he lathered Severus up, and then he kissed Severus again and kind of slow danced them around in the spray. It was ridiculous, but also endearing.  
  
Remus reached for the shampoo and washed his hair, and then poured some more shampoo into his hands. Severus looked for an insult in it, but there was nothing but playful fun, so he let Remus lather up his hair and massage his scalp. It felt nice, actually. And then Remus gently rinsed his hair and turned off the water.  
  
Remus wrapped one of the towels around his middle, wrapped a towel around Severus, and then started to comb out Severus' hair. He murmured a drying charm over it and smiled, then finished toweling off, basically rubbing his own hair in the towel and shaking his head.  
  
Remus ran his fingers through Severus' clean hair and smiled.  
  
"It won't last," Severus said. "As soon as I bend over a hot cauldron..."  
  
"Do you need to go to work?" Remus asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
Severus shook his head. "I sell potions. I do need to check on the Felix Felicis and Amortentia I have brewing at some point..."  
  
Remus laughed. "Amortentia! I thought something smelled like coffee, books, and leather. I thought it was your jacket."  
  
Severus blinked, and realized he smelled something like sex, and coffee, and good wine, and chocolate... and, in the background, very faint, strawberries.  
  
_Strawberries, and sunshine, and the sound of happy children laughing. Ducking out of the heat into the shade of the woods. A curious doe wandering over..._  
  
Severus blinked and shook his head. "Sorry."  
  
Remus smiled at him. "Amortentia will do that."  
  
Severus realized, with a moment's discomfort, that Black had worn a leather jacket, too. He pushed the thought away. "Do _you_ need to go to work?"  
  
"Unemployed," Remus said. "I have difficulty holding down a job because of my... condition. I've considered giving up on wizard work and trying a Muggle bookstore or something."  
  
Right. Severus found himself wondering about the phase of the moon.  
  
As if he were a Legilimens, too, Remus said, "Full moon isn't for another week. Not sure what I'm going to do. Apparate out to an uninhabited area, probably." He sighed. "Maybe there's a tropical island somewhere I could use. I'd say Antarctica, but I don't want to wake up naked in the snow."  
  
Severus considered offering the Malfoy dungeons, but somehow thought that would be a terrible idea.  
  
Remus took his hand and pulled him back towards the bed.  
  
"You'll get sticky again," Severus said.  
  
Remus laughed. "I'll be worth it."

***

Remus yawned and stretched. He and Severus had fallen into a routine of eat, sleep, and have sex, with the occasional shower thrown in. In fact, it sounded like Severus was in the shower right now. Well, Severus had popped off to work on his potions from time to time, but Remus usually napped through that.  
  
The shower turned off, and Severus came out wrapped in a towel.  
  
"I could have joined you," Remus said.  
  
"Unfortunately, it's time for me to go," Severus said.  
  
Remus blinked at him.  
  
"Friday evening," Severus said. "My weekend at Malfoy Manor. You're still invited, of course."  
  
"I... erm, no." Remus had forgotten all about Severus' weekend with the Malfoys, and was surprised to find that he was... disappointed?  
  
"Would you like to stay here and wait for me?" Severus looked awkward, too. "I'll be back by six on Sunday to work on the Felix Felicis."  
  
"I..." Remus sighed. "That's very kind of you, but I really should pack up my flat and find a new one."  
  
"Ah," Severus said. He looked disappointed, too. "Well. Maybe we could have dinner Sunday night?"  
  
Remus realized, upon thinking that he should say no to teach Severus some kind of juvenile lesson, that he was jealous rather than disappointed. Well. There was no need to be childish outside his own head, so he said, "I'd like that." He meant it, too.  
  
Severus was giving him one of his penetrating looks, but after a moment's hesitation he smiled. "I would, too."  
  
Remus smiled back.  
  
"Since you might have a new flat by then, why don't you just show up here at seven? Or you can owl me if your plans change."  
  
"All right," Remus said.  
  
The two of them dressed, silent and awkward. Then Severus leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek. "You're still invited," he whispered. "You don't have to stay all weekend."  
  
Remus rested his head on Severus' shoulder for a moment. It really sounded terribly awkward to spend the weekend with Severus' other two lovers. Besides, if he was honest with himself, he was a little intimidated by Lucius Malfoy. He remembered Malfoy as the beautiful, icy blond Slytherin Prefect with the cold gray eyes when he was a first year. Narcissa Black had been the beautiful, icy blond Slytherin Prefect the following year. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Severus kissed him on the top of his head, and they sat like that for a moment, and then they both stood up and walked to the door. They left the flat for the first time in days, and Severus warded the doors behind them. Then he kissed Remus and Disapparated.  
  
Remus looked at the place where Severus had been standing, and then at the closed and warded door. Then he Apparated to his own flat.  
  
He looked at the door with a sense of dread weighing down his chest and stomach, and pulled out his wand to unward the door.  
  
The door didn't open.  
  
He tried again. No response.  
  
He went upstairs and knocked at the landlord's door.  
  
Mr. Davies opened his door and the cigarette fell out of his mouth in shock. "Remus! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"You thought I... what?"  
  
"Dead!" Mr. Davies said. "Dead! Walburga Black came around and said that when her son went to Azkaban you'd offed yourself." Mr. Davies' expression did a slow change from surprise to dawning horror. "Oh, mate, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not dead," Remus said. "Obviously. I just... went on a bit of a bender."  
  
"I'm so, so sorry," Mr. Davies said.  
  
"May I get into my flat, please?" Remus said, starting to feel impatient.  
  
"I can let you in, but it won't do any good," Mr. Davies said. "Walburga cleaned it out. Took some of it with her and binned the rest. It's empty." Mr. Davies finally bent down and picked up the cigarette off the floor, then took a drag off it. "That bloody cow! I _helped_ her!"  
  
"Binned..." Remus felt a slow, creeping horror come over him. Not only was he homeless, but everything he owned aside from his wand and the clothes on his back was in a rubbish bin somewhere? "Please let me into my flat."  
  
Mr. Davies stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him, and led him down the stairs. He unwarded the door. "I'm so sorry," he said, and opened it.  
  
There was nothing in the flat. Nothing. No furniture. The floors and walls were sparkling clean.  
  
He literally had nothing. He'd lost everything.  
  
"I don't think they've come around to empty the bins yet," Mr. Davies said. "I'll help you dig through them for your things if you like. I think some of the neighbors might have carted off some of the choicer stuff, though."  
  
"Thank you," Remus whispered. He looked around the flat. This is where the sofa had been, where Sirius and he had sat and talked late into the night and had tea. Back in the bedroom was where the bed had been, where they'd slept together every night. Over there was...  
  
Sirius was a Death Eater. Sirius was in Azkaban.  
  
"I can't let you spend the night here, because I've already let it. Someone will be by in the morning to move in," Mr. Davies said. "You can sleep on my sofa, if you like."  
  
Remus couldn't cope with where he was going to sleep right now. "Let's see if we can find any of my clothes in the rubbish bins."  
  
Sunday evening seemed a very, very long time away.

***

Remus was filthy. He and Mr. Davies had managed to find some of his clothing in the bins, although he'd also had to shake coffee grounds and tea bags and worse out of some of it. His books didn't seem to be there, and one of the neighbors had seen them and asked, then returned, shame-faced, with his magical wireless.  
  
He didn't have anything to put it in, so Mr. Davies brought him a suitcase that was enchanted to hold more than it should and they packed it up.  
  
He found himself thinking about Severus, and how, more than anything, what he really wanted to do was crawl into Severus' bed and pull the sheets over his head. That wasn't an option, so instead he Scourgified his clothes as best as he could, showered in Mr. Davies' flat, and spent a restless night on Mr. Davies' sofa staring up at the dark ceiling.  
  
At some point in the night, he realized that this was stupid. He _had_ an invitation for somewhere to sleep until Sunday night. All right, so if he'd thought it would be awkward and intimidating before, well, now he could also add humiliating to the list, but was sleeping on a park bench or under a bridge really better? No. In the morning he'd set off to Wiltshire and find Malfoy Manor and show up rudely on their doorstep with a suitcase. Argh.  
  
After a breakfast of tea and toast--he couldn't really stomach anything else--he thanked Mr. Davies and headed out. His first attempt to Apparate to Malfoy Manor took him to Stonehenge instead. Wiltshire. Right. His second attempt found him outside magical gates. "I'm looking for Severus Snape," he told the gates. Nothing happened, so he added, "I have an invitation!"  
  
The gates opened. He found himself walking down a long drive towards a huge, impressive house. There was a light snow falling, but not sticking. He walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
A house elf opened the door and looked at him curiously.  
  
"I'm looking for Severus Snape," Remus told the elf.  
  
"Master said he was not to be disturbed." The elf moved like he might close the door.  
  
"Please," Remus said. "I had an invitation."  
  
"Wait here," the elf said, and shut the door.  
  
A few moments later the door opened. It was Lucius Malfoy in a green silk dressing gown. Malfoy gave him a skeptical look, sniffed disdainfully, and asked, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm... I'm looking for Severus," Remus said.  
  
"He's asleep," Malfoy said. "Why don't you tell me what you want, and I'll let him know when he wakes up?" His eyes were cold, and lingered on Remus' shabby cloak.  
  
"I..." Remus had a flare of annoyance. "I had an invitation."  
  
Malfoy tilted his head and looked him up and down appraisingly, and then, a smile spread over his face. "Why didn't you say so to start with?" He opened the door to let Remus in.  
  
Remus came in, looked around, and swallowed.  
  
Malfoy, still smiling that odd smile, said, "Severus really is... well. I'd rather not disturb him if it isn't necessary. Why don't I show you to a room where you can leave your suitcase?"  
  
Severus was... what? Asleep? Having sex with Narcissa? Blind drunk with his head down the loo? Remus wondered, but didn't ask aloud. He nodded, and followed Malfoy up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. At the far end, on the left, Malfoy opened a door. There was a bedroom and an attached bathroom. The bedroom was larger than the one he'd shared with Sirius, or Severus', but he suspected this wasn't the Malfoy's nicest guest room.  
  
"Thank you," Remus said. "I really did want to talk to Severus."  
  
"He's... not in a position to be disturbed," Malfoy said. "What made you decide to accept my invitation after all, Lupin?"  
  
"I..." Remus sighed. It was humiliating, but there was probably nothing for it but to say it. "I went to go clean out my old flat and it turns out that I'm homeless. I used to share the flat with Sirius, and his mum told the landlord I was dead and cleaned out the flat. I had to dig my clothes out of the bins, and the landlord has already let the place to someone else..."  
  
Malfoy snorted in a disgusted sort of way. "That sounds like Walburga. She's a bitch."  
  
Remus blinked.  
  
"I have the misfortune of knowing Walburga fairly well. She's my wife's aunt, you know."  
  
"Right," Remus said.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said. "I don't know what you think Severus can do about it. Walburga doesn't like him, either. If it wasn't already done, Narcissa might have been able to intercede for you, but I can't guarantee she would have succeeded. Walburga likes her, though."  
  
Remus remembered that Mrs. Black had apparently carted some of the belongings over to her place, but didn't want to ask. "I was hoping Severus would let me stay at his flat for a few days while I got a place of my own."  
  
"I'm sure he will," Malfoy said. "Do you want me to come and fetch you when he's available? Would you like Dobby to bring you some breakfast?"  
  
"Where is he?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"He's... intoxicated."  
  
"I've seen him drunk," Remus said, and laughed. "That's how this all started."  
  
"He's not drunk," Lucius said. "He's stoned. On Lethe."  
  
Remus blinked. "Oh."  
  
"That means he's in a very vulnerable psychological state, and until I speak to him while he's sober I won't be exposing him to any unknown influences." He gave a half-apologetic smile. "No offense."  
  
"I won't..." Remus started, but Malfoy interrupted him.  
  
"I remember who you were friends with at school," Malfoy said, his voice and eyes hard. "You can talk to him after he sobers up. In the meantime, I'll send my elf to bring you anything you need. Please don't wander. I expect him to sober up enough to talk to you in a couple of hours."  
  
"I deserve that, and I'll wait, but really, I wouldn't do anything terrible," Remus said.  
  
"You don't have to do anything intentionally," Malfoy said. "Sometimes when he's this stoned his Legilimency turns on and won't turn off. I'd feel more comfortable if you waited, and it's my house." Malfoy smiled a chilly smile.  
  
"Oh," Remus said. "Right. I'd heard rumors, but I guess I never asked."  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him. Then he said, "Dobby!"  
  
The elf materialized between them and bowed. "Master?"  
  
"Please bring my guest food or anything else reasonable he asks for, unless it's Severus," Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes, Master!" the elf squeaked, and bowed again.  
  
Malfoy nodded at Remus and left, closing the door behind him.

***

Remus had nibbled on some more toast and drank more tea and was considering a nap when Malfoy returned. "He's not completely sober, but he's sober enough and wants to see you."  
  
Remus stood. "All right."  
  
Malfoy led him out of the room and down a different hallway into a sitting room with a couple of large sofas and a roaring fire. Narcissa was wearing a green silk dressing gown much like her husband's. Severus was lying on the sofa with his head on Narcissa's lap and a sheet draped over him. Narcissa stroked his hair.  
  
Severus spotted him, and his face lit up in delight. "Hello, Remus."  
  
Remus stopped in his tracks.  
  
Remus had never really understood all that business about Cupid and his arrows. It had seemed a bit silly, as metaphors went. But Severus' expression was like an arrow through the heart. It was an actual physical pain, if a mild one. Yes. Cupid had shot him with one of his arrows. "Hello..." he breathed.  
  
He sensed, rather than saw, Malfoy's eyes on him. He didn't care. He walked over and knelt beside the sofa next to Severus, and took his hand. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Narcissa stroked Severus' hair again.  
  
Remus blinked, then looked up at Narcissa. "Um. Hello?"  
  
Narcissa had an expression like she was half taken aback by his behavior, and half trying not to laugh. Trying not to laugh seemed to win, and she said, "Hello."  
  
Embarrassed, he glanced over at Malfoy, who looked amused as well. He sat on the sofa next to Severus, then leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek. Malfoy gave Remus an amused look, and said, "You could probably do worse, Severus."  
  
Remus blushed and leaned his head on Severus' shoulder. They sat like that for a while, with Narcissa petting Severus' hair and Malfoy holding Severus' other hand, occasionally lifting it to his lips for a kiss.  
  
After some time--Remus wasn't sure how long--Severus sat up. He blinked at Remus. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
Remus sighed, and launched into the story of how he'd come to spend the previous evening digging his clothes out of a rubbish bin again. It was less embarrassing every time he told it, he realized.  
  
Severus had an expression like he was plotting some kind of terrible revenge. He also, Remus noticed, had an enormous love bite on his neck. Remus wondered which Malfoy had bestowed it.  
  
"I'd probably go to Azkaban if I murdered Walburga Black," Severus said.  
  
Remus blinked and wondered whether Severus was serious or not.  
  
"Probably," Malfoy said, his voice light and easy. "It would be her family influence against mine, and we're pretty evenly matched." He smirked. "For the time being."  
  
Severus smirked back. "Abraxas wouldn't lift a finger for me, I'm sure."  
  
"No," Malfoy said, his expression darkening. He leaned over and kissed Severus on the cheek. Then he looked down at Remus. "You're not the jealous type, are you?"  
  
"Um," Remus said. "No? I'm not completely devoid of jealousy, but I'm not the type to fly into rages, or even to sulk." He breathed an almost-laugh, and added, "I'm more the type to think something childish and then not act on it."  
  
"So, a normal person then," Malfoy said, which made Remus feel a little better. "Hmm. You're not a voyeur, are you?"  
  
"I..." Remus said. "Not that I'm aware of." He wasn't sure whether he was intrigued or appalled.  
  
Malfoy turned to Severus and said, "It's not like you to choose someone so innocent and wholesome."  
  
"Oh, fuck you," Severus said.  
  
"That's what we did last night, more or less, but I'm up for another round." Malfoy said, and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Pun not intended."  
  
"Oh, no, you would never pun," Severus said. "It would be tacky."  
  
Remus tried not to laugh, but he spluttered a little. Malfoy eyed him thoughtfully, and Remus blushed.  
  
"Oh, my," Malfoy said. "Are you submissive?"  
  
Remus remembered kneeling on the carpet with his hands cuffed behind his back and blushed more deeply. He wasn't sure whether it meant he was submissive or not, but it _had_ been profoundly erotic.  
  
Malfoy appeared to be delighted by this.  
  
"Stop teasing him," Severus said. "He's shy."  
  
"I see that," Malfoy said. "Don't worry, Lupin. I was just trying to figure out the ground rules of what I could and couldn't do in front of you without making you uncomfortable. You don't have to play with me if you don't want to."  
  
"I, um." Remus blushed, then glanced over at Narcissa. She was watching them silently with a contemplative expression.  
  
"Like I said," Severus said, giving Malfoy a dirty look, "no one is going to strip you naked at the door." He looked like he was completely sober now.  
  
"At the very least, we'd probably need to feed him dinner first," Narcissa said. "Perhaps with one of our nicer bottles of wine." She picked up a box of chocolate truffles and offered it to Remus. "Chocolate?"  
  
"Thank you," Remus said. He took one and popped it into his mouth and resisted the impulse to moan. It was the best chocolate he'd ever had. Then he blushed again.  
  
Of all the people in the room, Remus decided, Narcissa was probably the most dangerous.

***

Severus wondered if Remus realized that he was still kneeling on the floor. He didn't on a surface level. This was where Lucius had gotten the idea to ask if Remus was submissive, however. Body language.  
  
He was mildly frustrated for a moment. If Remus had been heavily involved in this sort of play and said, unhesitatingly, that he was submissive, etiquette would have demanded that Lucius address all further inquiries to _him_ \--Severus, the dominant--rather than Remus. But since he hadn't, Lucius addressing inquiries to Severus about Remus' preferences would seem rude, while addressing the same questions to Remus would simply embarrass Remus.  
  
On the sofa next to him, Lucius was having an idle fantasy about blindfolding Remus and offering him cocks to suck without telling him whose they were. Severus didn't think Remus would willing to do that. Narcissa, on the other hand, was thinking a much more sensible, _I wouldn't sleep with us, either._ She silently offered Remus more chocolate.  
  
"Ta," Remus said, and took another.  
  
"Why don't you sit on the furniture?" Severus said.  
  
"Oh," Remus said, and blushed. "Sorry. It was a long night." He stood, awkward, and walked over to the other sofa and sat down.  
  
Severus clearly heard Lucius think, _Natural and untrained. Oh, my,_ and realize that his previous fantasy had been unrealistic.  
  
"Take the box," Narcissa said, and handed it to Remus. "Eat as many as you like."  
  
"Thank you," Remus mumbled, and took it.  
  
"Who'd like some wine?" Lucius asked.  
  
Remus raised his hand. Narcissa smiled and nodded. Severus shrugged.  
  
"Dobby!" Lucius called.  
  
The little elf appeared and bowed. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Wine. Our best. And four glasses."  
  
"Yes, Master!"  
  
Things were awkward while waiting for Dobby's return. Remus silently and methodically worked his way through the box of sweets. Narcissa fidgeted. Lucius eyed Remus thoughtfully.  
  
"You don't have to eat them all if you don't want to," Severus said.  
  
Remus looked down at the box and mumbled, "Should I not? They're very good."  
  
"It's entirely up to you whether you want to eat them all or not," Narcissa said. "If you want more, we'll have Dobby bring you some."  
  
"Thank you," Remus said. He fidgeted for a moment, then popped another one into his mouth.  
  
Severus stood up, wrapped the sheet a bit more firmly around his middle, and went to sit next to Remus. Remus looked grateful and immediately stopped fidgeting.  
  
Dobby reappeared with the wine and the glasses. He poured and handed out the glasses, left the bottle on the table between the two sofas, and left.  
  
"So," Lucius said. "Lupin. What are your intentions towards our Severus?"  
  
Remus, who had been halfway through a sip, spluttered slightly. Narcissa gave Lucius a withering look, as did Severus.  
  
"What?" Lucius said. "We're his family. Think of us as your in-laws."  
  
"Doesn't Severus have parents?" Remus asked, defiant.  
  
"Yes, but who cares?" Lucius said, dismissive. He sneered.  
  
"My mother died last year, and I don't get along with my father," Severus murmured. "So Lucius and Narcissa really are my family, as far as I'm concerned, but Lucius is being a bit of a prat. He's jealous."  
  
Remus blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry." He looked over at Lucius and Narcissa. "I'm so sorry I showed up without warning. I just... I didn't have anywhere else to go. All of my other friends are dead, or in Azkaban." He sighed. "I hope I haven't ruined your weekend."  
  
"It's all right," Narcissa said. "Lucius did invite you. I'm pleased that you could make it."  
  
Narcissa was _not_ pleased that Remus could make it, but only Severus would know that. She was playing the lovely hostess convincingly. Well. Lucius always had been the more impulsive of the two of them, and had sprung unexpected guests on her before.  
  
Remus, apparently deceived by Narcissa's good manners, smiled weakly and took another sip of wine.  
  
Lucius, mildly chastened by being called jealous, took another sip as well. There was an awkward silence, and then Lucius suggested, "We could take turns wearing out Severus in the other room."  
  
To Severus' surprise, Remus burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," he said, and laughed again.  
  
"You have a lot of faith in my stamina," Severus said.  
  
"We'll feed you potions for that," Lucius said.  
  
"I'm not sure I like being passed around like a party favor," Severus said.  
  
"Don't be silly," Lucius said. "You _love_ being passed around like a party favor."  
  
Severus stopped to consider this. He wasn't sure he would say he loved it, but it was flattering.  
  
"How did the two of you get together?" Narcissa said.  
  
"Um," Remus said. "We ran into each other at the funeral, and then we got drunk, and then... well. And then I didn't go home for several days." He laughed again.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa were smiling, but they were both thinking of school, so Severus, after a quick look at Remus to judge his mood, added, "He said he'd do anything I wanted."  
  
Remus blushed, rolled his eyes, and said, "You're going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Severus said, and kissed Remus. Lucius walked over and took their wine glasses and placed them on the end table, then sat back down on his own sofa.  
  
"Mmm," Remus whispered. "You taste like wine."  
  
"And you taste like chocolate."  
  
Remus was so involved in the kiss that he was almost able to forget Lucius and Narcissa were there, Severus noticed. Lucius was enjoying watching. Narcissa was mildly bored, but enjoying Lucius' reaction.  
  
This probably wouldn't be an orgy, Severus decided, but it might not be a complete disaster.

***

Mmm, Remus loved kissing Severus. It was like an addiction. Like he'd been stranded out in the desert without anything to drink and Severus was cool water.  
  
Severus reached over and pulled off Remus' shirt and draped it over the back of the sofa, and went back to kissing him. Yes. Mmm. So delicious.  
  
And then Severus started kissing a trail down his chest, and Remus happened to look up across the room.  
  
Lucius was sitting very still, watching them hungrily, while Narcissa was watching her husband with a smirk.  
  
Remus froze and stared at them, blushing.  
  
"Don't let us bother you," Lucius said. "Or you could go back to your room, if you prefer. I'm sure Narcissa and I can find something to entertain us while you're busy. Can't we, Cissy darling?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll manage," Narcissa said.  
  
Lucius took Narcissa's hand and kissed it.  
  
Remus was so flustered by this that he felt like his brain wasn't working properly.  
  
Severus moved up and lifted Remus' chin and looked intently into his eyes. Then he kissed Remus, deeply.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked.  
  
"Helping you decide," Severus whispered. "Here, or back in your room?" He kissed Remus again, then stared into Remus' eyes.  
  
Remus stared back, rattled and a little frightened and completely riddled with lust.  
  
Severus pulled away, and, slowly and gently, removed Remus' shoes. Oh, God. He was going to... The socks were pulled off and draped over the shoes. He should say something. He should stop this. Oh, God. He should...  
  
His cock loved this. His cock was a traitor. A no good, filthy...  
  
Severus moved back up for another kiss. "Here?" he whispered. "Or back in the room?"  
  
"I don't want to be the only naked person in the room," Remus whispered.  
  
Severus stood up and unwrapped the sheet. He was completely naked and fully erect. Remus heard a faint, breathy noise from the Malfoy side of the room, but didn't look. He agreed with the sentiment, however.  
  
Severus dropped the sheet on the floor, then sat on the sofa and kissed Remus again. "Well?"  
  
He was going to make Remus say it. Oh, God. Remus didn't think he could. So he said, "W-Wherever you want."  
  
Severus began to remove Remus' trousers, very slowly. Remus realized that Severus was going so slowly to give him a chance to back out, and that made him feel braver. He could trust Severus. He could stop this if he didn't like it. It would be okay.  
  
Severus hooked his fingers into the waistband of Remus' underpants and stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
_Yes_ , Remus thought.  
  
Severus slowly pulled the underwear down his body, then lowered his mouth towards... Oh. Oh, God.  
  
At the first touch of Severus' lips and tongue on his cock, Remus arched back, letting out a deep, pained moan that even surprised him. Severus reached out with both hands and grabbed Remus' hips and held them down, which made Remus smile for a moment. Oh, Severus. He always knew. He always knew exactly how and where he wanted to be touched. Severus' tongue lightly lapped at the head, and then he was engulfed again. He arched and moaned.  
  
He was close, so close, and Severus knew exactly where to apply pressure, exactly how to...  
  
Severus knew. Severus always knew. Severus was a Legilimens.  
  
And then he was howling, falling over the edge, oh, so very... yes. Yes! _God_ , yes.

***

Severus picked up the sheet and draped it over Remus' hips, then sat down on the sofa and kissed him. He was fairly certain that they'd reached Remus' limit; he was sensing a hesitation from Remus. They'd stop here. Even though he was desperately aroused, and Lucius was about to spontaneously explode. He smirked.  
  
"That was... God," Remus whispered, and buried his face in Severus' neck.  
  
He held Remus and petted his hair. Remus would need a moment after that. If Remus didn't mind and didn't want to go any further, maybe he and Lucius would go in the other room and rut like a couple of stray cats in a bit.  
  
Remus looked up, blushed a little, and said, "Um. You're..."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing," Severus said. "We could go back to the room, or someone else can take care of my... pressing issues." He smirked.  
  
Lucius groaned loudly from the other side of the room.  
  
"See?" Severus said. "We even have a volunteer. So it's up to you. We can go back to your room, or Lucius and I could leave, or Lucius and I could stay."  
  
Remus mumbled, "I don't want you to leave me alone."  
  
"All right," Severus said. "Then..." He trailed off because Lucius was walking over, slow and awkward.  
  
Lucius sat on the other side of Severus from Remus and said, to Remus, "You said you're not the jealous type?"  
  
Remus shook his head, his eyes wide.  
  
Lucius tilted Severus' chin up, very gently, and kissed him.  
  
Severus watched Remus' reaction carefully as he kissed Lucius back. Remus was about half shocked and half fascinated. But he wasn't hurt or jealous or upset, so Severus ran his fingers through Lucius' glorious hair and pulled him closer. Abraxas wanted Lucius to cut his hair, but Lucius always refused because Severus and Narcissa liked it the way it was.  
  
Lucius moaned into Severus' mouth and pulled him closer. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do to Severus, but he was also not wanting to spook Remus, which was surprisingly thoughtful of him. Lucius was also being very careful to not accidentally touch Remus. More politeness.  
  
Remus wrapped the sheet around himself more firmly. He picked up his wine glass and took a sip.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lucius asked Remus.  
  
Severus smiled and looked over at Remus.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"Feeling jealous? Left out?"  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Let us know if we're making you uncomfortable," Lucius said.  
  
"All right," Remus said.  
  
And then Lucius kissed Severus again. "God, I'd love to just put your legs over my shoulders right now and..."  
  
"And I'd love to bend you over your sofa," Severus said.  
  
Narcissa burst out laughing, much to Lucius' annoyance. "Here we go again," Narcissa said, giggling. She stood up and walked over, then sat on the arm of the sofa next to Remus. "Never mind them. They _love_ these little negotiations."  
  
"Darling, please contain your mirth," Lucius said. "It's a bit of a mood-killer." He kissed Severus on the nose, and added, "Besides, I do not."  
  
"Do so," Severus said.  
  
"God, I miss the days when you were young and pliant," Lucius said. He looked over at Remus and winked. "Not a day before his seventeenth birthday, of course."  
  
Remus looked nonplussed and took another sip of wine.  
  
Severus burst out laughing. He'd been the aggressor in their relationship, not Lucius. "No, you don't. You like a challenge."  
  
"Do not," Lucius said.  
  
"Have you considered flipping a coin?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"We tried that," Severus said. "We both cheated the toss and the coin got stuck in mid-air."  
  
Even Lucius laughed at that. "Fine. I _love_ these negotiations. What will you offer me?" He waggled his eyebrows at Severus.  
  
"If you let me top I'll let you tie me up," Severus said.  
  
"We already did that last night," Lucius said.  
  
"See?" Severus said. "You owe me."  
  
Narcissa snickered. Remus smiled into his wine glass.  
  
"I do _not_ owe you because we didn't negotiate that ahead of time!" Lucius said, in mock outrage.  
  
"What have you got to offer?" Severus asked, smirking.  
  
"If you let me top, before the weekend is over I'll let you take me down to the dungeon and use any toy or toys I own on me," Lucius said.  
  
Oh. Well. Severus leaned back and made a big show of considering the offer. He glanced over at Remus, who was amused and not jealous, if still a bit out of his depth. He looked deep into Lucius' eyes. He was fairly certain Lucius was determined to not bottom in front of the unknown quantity that was Remus. Yes. Well. Lucius _did_ own an extensive toy collection.  
  
When he thought the tension in the room had reached the proper level, he said, "Where and how do you want me?"

***

The tone in the room changed immediately. Remus was all but holding his breath. Narcissa seemed tense as well, sitting beside him on the sofa arm.  
  
Lucius conjured cushions and bedding on the floor. He pulled Severus into his arms, gentle and tender, and kissed him. He maneuvered Severus into lying back on the cushions and kissed him again. He whispered something to Severus that Remus didn't catch, but that made Severus smile.  
  
Lucius kissed each of Severus' hands in turn, then kissed Severus' lips again. He then moved down his body and...  
  
Remus thought for a moment that he might actually pass out at the sight of the blond head bobbing up and down over Severus' crotch. Narcissa's hand squeezed his shoulder, and she whispered, "Do we need to break this up?" into Remus' ear.  
  
Remus placed a hand over Narcissa's, grateful, and shook his head. He whispered back, "When you share a dorm with other boys you hear them wanking sometimes, but I've never actually seen..."  
  
Narcissa smirked. "Maybe in Gryffindor you don't actually see," she whispered back, "but Lucius says he walked in on his roommates fucking each other more than once. And a couple of my roommates were involved with each other as well, although they'd at least draw the bed curtains."  
  
Remus blinked. "Gryffindors use the broom closets," he whispered. "Or abandoned classrooms. Or put a sock on the door handle."  
  
Narcissa pressed her lips together like she was stifling a laugh. She raised her other hand to cover her mouth, eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'm okay," Remus whispered. "It's just... I've certainly never seen a lover have sex with someone who isn't me."  
  
Narcissa squeezed his shoulder again. Remus squeezed her hand and looked back at the floor. Severus had closed his eyes, and thrown back his head, his lips parted. Okay, that was...  
  
Hot?  
  
He wasn't completely sure. He'd need to keep watching to make sure of how he felt about it.  
  
***  
  
Severus let Lucius lay him down onto the cushions on the floor. They kissed for a while, surrounded by a curtain of blond hair, and then Lucius whispered, "I love you. My genius."  
  
Lucius meant every word, too. Severus looked, and saw a wave of love and tenderness. He ran his fingers through Lucius' hair, and Lucius kissed his hands.  
  
Lucius wasn't a Legilimens, but he had enough experience with Severus to know exactly how Severus liked his blow jobs. Exactly how to interpret the subtle movements of Severus' hips and the way he arched his back. Well. Lucius had been his first, after all, back when Lucius had been reluctant, saying, _I don't want people to think I'm promoting your work and helping you financially in return for services rendered._ Severus closed his eyes and threw his head back. Oh, Lucius. So good at this.  
  
It was hard for Severus to give up control and relax, but Legilimency made it easier. No surprises. He knew exactly when Lucius cast the nonverbal lubrication spell and fully expected the finger that slid inside. He heard Lucius think, _He's tense_ , before looking up. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Severus nodded slightly so Lucius would know it was all right to continue.  
  
He closed his eyes and focused on Lucius' arousal. _Oh, God. So hot. Want him so badly. God, if I took him right now I'd snap him in two. Oh. Severus..._ He arched and felt his body relax. Lucius groaned aloud. God, yes.  
  
A second finger joined the first. _God, at this rate I'm going to come all over myself like a bloody teenager without even getting inside._

Severus smirked.

 _If you're listening to this, stop peeking!_ Lucius cast a spell to prevent a premature end to their activities and went back to what he was doing.  
  
God, Lucius really knew what he was doing. It felt so... Oh, yes.  
  
They both knew the exact moment when Severus' body decided to cooperate. Lucius let out an almost painful sounding moan. Severus left his eyes closed. He could still see through Lucius' eyes, and he was surprisingly hot, lying there writhing sensuously, lips parted. Lucius lifted his legs, and...  
  
Oh.  
  
They held still for a moment--Lucius was thinking _Oh God oh God oh God yes want to..._ \--and Severus reached up and brushed Lucius hair out of his eyes to let him know it was all right to continue.  
  
The movement was slow at first, and then a slippery hand wrapped around his cock, and... Yes. Yes. God, yes. God. He loved Lucius' moans, deep and throaty. He loved... Oh, God!  
  
Lucius slipped out of him and crawled up the cushions to hold Severus closely and kiss him.

***

  
Remus realized that he was gripping Narcissa's hand on his shoulder. He blinked, and looked over at her. She gave him an inquisitive look, and he smiled at her and gave her hand another squeeze. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
Narcissa smiled at him, and warm smile, and patted his shoulder. "All right, then?" she whispered.  
  
Remus nodded. He was both turned on and feeling a mild urge to be clingy. He wasn't sure if it would be rude to lie down next to the two of them, though.  
  
Narcissa regarded him for a moment, then turned to Lucius and Severus. "Darlings, are you wanting an early lunch? It's getting near that time, and Severus had no breakfast."  
  
Remus' stomach growled loudly. Narcissa pretended not to notice, although her mouth twitched slightly, like she was trying not to laugh.  
  
Severus stretched, long and sensuous, like a cat. "I wasn't hungry until you said something."  
  
"Yes, well," Lucius said. "You forget to eat, don't you?" He kissed Severus on the cheek. "Sometimes I wonder why the hat didn't put you in Ravenclaw."  
  
"It considered it," Severus said.  
  
Remus realized he was grinning, although he also wondered how different Severus' life would have been if he'd ended up in Ravenclaw. He probably wouldn't be here. Would James and Sirius have left him alone, or bothered him less? Would he have had more friends?  
  
"I'm glad you ended up in Slytherin," Lucius said.  
  
"I asked it for Slytherin," Severus said. "It was my Mum's house, and she said it was the best."  
  
"She's right," Lucius said, then added, "I'll eat my lunch off Severus' bare back."  
  
Severus snickered.  
  
"Don't monopolize him," Narcissa said. "He brought a guest."  
  
"Oh," Lucius said. "Right."  
  
Severus looked over at Remus, then beckoned to him. Remus came over and lay down next to him. He and Lucius both laid their heads on Severus' shoulders, one on each. Severus kissed Remus on the forehead.  
  
Remus thought, _Are you using Legilimency right now?_  
  
"Yes," Severus said.  
  
Oh.  
  
Lucius lifted his head, looked at the two of them for a moment, then shrugged and put his head back on Severus' other shoulder.  
  
Narcissa stood over them, smiling. "Any lunch requests?"  
  
"No," Severus said. "Your husband literally shagged me senseless."  
  
Remus blinked and looked up at Narcissa, but she was amused rather than offended. "He does that," she said. "Darling?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that anything you came up with would be better than anything I came up with, love of my life," Lucius said.  
  
"Remus?" Narcissa smiled. "You don't mind If I call you Remus, do you?"  
  
"No, of course not," Remus said. "Um. Not toast? I was so nervous this morning that I wasn't able to eat anything else."  
  
"Hmm, so sandwiches would probably be out, too," Narcissa said. "Well, I'll have a chat with Dobby."  
  
"Thank you, darling," Lucius said.  
  
Narcissa Apparated out of the room. She returned a minute or so later with an armful of black and maroon silk, saying, "Lunch will be ready in about half an hour." She handed the maroon silk to Remus; it was a dressing gown. "I do hope this is your size. We can adjust it if it doesn't fit."  
  
"Ta," Remus said. Narcissa smiled at him.  
  
"No naked lunch?" Lucius asked, looking disappointed.  
  
"Sweetheart. Darling. Object of my most acute adoration," Narcissa said, but there was a slight edge to her voice.  
  
Lucius blinked and reached for his own dressing gown. "Yes, dear."  
  
"And wash first," Narcissa said. "Shower. All three of you."  
  
"Will you come with me and help me scrub my back?" Lucius asked Narcissa, batting his eyelashes at her.  
  
Narcissa burst out laughing. "Yes, my love."

***

Severus led Remus to his personal rooms, wishing for about the millionth time that he could drop the pretense of not being a family member and live here full-time. Abraxas would put his foot down if he tried. Severus sighed and opened the door. Remus walked into the room, wearing the maroon dressing gown and carrying his clothing in an awkward pile.  
  
Remus was looking around, so Severus gave him a moment. The rooms were bigger than his flat, better furnished, and cleaner. Dobby kept everything in order. They came in to a large sitting room, with windows overlooking the gardens. Only Lucius and Narcissa had a better view. To one side was a bedroom with a large bed with discreet but useful places to tie someone down--he wondered if Remus would even notice that. There were also heavy black curtains at the windows to block out the sun on mornings after late nights, but they were open now. There was a bathroom on the other side of the bedroom. On the opposite side of the bedroom was a work room with books, journals, tables, cauldrons, and supplies. The only thing a flat would have that these rooms didn't was a kitchen, but of course he wouldn't bother to cook here. That was what Dobby was for.  
  
"Wow," Remus said. "These are..."  
  
"Exclusively for my personal use, yes," Severus said. He led Remus back through the bedroom, tossing the black dressing gown on the bed.  
  
Remus walked over to a chair, placed his shoes under it, and folded his clothes and neatly stacked them on the seat. He then removed the maroon dressing gown and placed it next to Severus'.  
  
He led Remus into the bath and turned on the shower, which was large enough for two. Of course. On one memorable occasion he, Lucius, and Narcissa had all crowded in here. He gestured to Remus, and the two of them stepped into the shower.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Severus turned and looked at Remus. There was a wave of uncertainty, so he kissed Remus and brushed his hair back. "Yes?"  
  
"How often are you... Lucius said something that implied that you turn Legilimency off sometimes."  
  
This was obviously an opening to a question rather than a statement. "Yes?"  
  
"So you don't use it all the time."  
  
"No..." Severus reached for the soap and handed it to Remus, then ducked his head under the spray.  
  
"Are you using it... in bed?"  
  
"Yes," Severus said, and stretched. There was something off, something bothering Remus. He tilted his head at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Remus worked up a lather and started to wash. "I just... wish you'd told me."  
  
"I was drunk the first time," Severus said. "And then it didn't occur to me."  
  
Remus stopped lathering his chest and stared at him. "Didn't... occur..."  
  
Severus stared back in confused consternation. "Do you want me to stop?" God, he hoped not.  
  
Remus blushed and looked away. "No..."  
  
Not even Legilimency was going to help Severus with this one. He understood that Remus was troubled, but couldn't understand why. "Are you finished with the soap?"  
  
"I don't understand why you're being so casual about this," Remus said, handing Severus the soap.  
  
Severus sighed. "That's because you're not a Legilimens." He lathered up his stickier bits first. "If you were blind, would you want me to only make love to you blindfolded? Would you want me to disclose that I could see first?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Well, then," Severus said.  
  
"It's not exactly the same, Severus. Blindness isn't the default." Remus bit his lip.  
  
Severus sighed. Legilimency was the default for him. "What do you want me to do? You've already said you don't want me to stop. I don't understand what you're asking me for."  
  
"I just... it seems... potentially morally gray?" Remus said.  
  
Severus stared at Remus for a moment. He considered pointing out that Remus didn't exactly have the moral high ground here, as he'd initially intended to seduce Severus for information, but that would only escalate things and escalation wasn't what he wanted. Then he considered pointing at his forearm and asking Remus exactly whom he thought he was sleeping with. He washed his armpits while thinking. Finally, he said, "I've only used my abilities to give you pleasure and smooth over social situations for you. Do remember that."  
  
"Right," Remus said. That seemed to help; Remus relaxed and shoved his head under the spray.  
  
Severus handed Remus the shampoo.  
  
"Ta," Remus said. He poured some shampoo into his hand and washed his hair. He gave Severus a sidelong look. He wanted to wash Severus' hair as well but was feeling shy about it.  
  
Severus sighed, inclined his head towards Remus, and said, "Go ahead."  
  
Remus grinned and poured more shampoo into his hand.

***

Remus did a drying charm on Severus' hair and brushed it out. Then they put on the dressing gowns and he followed Severus downstairs to a large formal dining room. The table was huge and would probably seat twenty. Remus hoped they weren't dining there.  
  
Fortunately, Severus kept walking. Through another door was a bright, cheerful room with a table that would seat four. There was a view of snowy gardens and the side of the house, and a white table cloth.  
  
Lunch was apparently soup, fresh fruit, and pastries. A large box of chocolates lay on the table next to the pastries. Remus blushed.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa were pristine. Lucius' hair fell in thick, glossy, straight white-blond curtains, while Narcissa's was up. Her make-up was perfect. She looked a bit like a movie star--Grace Kelly, perhaps.  
  
"What do we want to do after lunch?" Narcissa asked. "Do you need a nap, darlings? You were up late."  
  
"I'm all right," Severus said. "Although a nap might be pleasant."  
  
"We can fit four in our bed," Lucius observed.  
  
Remus was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to sleep in a bed with Lucius and Narcissa in it. They were less intimidating than they had been before he arrived, but....  
  
"We could go down to the dungeons," Severus said. "Lucius promised me a crack at his toy collection. You know I've had an eye on those inescapable shackles. I think they'd look lovely on him."  
  
Shackles? Somehow, Remus had been imagining a different kind of toy. Although he supposed that there could be multiple kinds. His cheeks were warm, and he reached for his wine glass.  
  
"Oh, dear," Lucius said, smirking. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
Severus smiled serenely and took a pastry.  
  
"Terrible, terrible trouble," Lucius said.  
  
Severus took a bite of his pastry, eyeing Lucius thoughtfully.  
  
"I was also hoping that I could get Severus to myself for a while at some point," Narcissa said.  
  
"I'd like that," Severus said. "I don't need to be back to work on the Felix Felicis until tomorrow evening, so we have plenty of time." He smirked. "I might need some of those potions I mentioned before tomorrow morning at this rate, though."  
  
"Nonsense," Lucius said. "You're only twenty-one years old. That means you're practically an Incubus."  
  
Remus snickered into his wine glass.  
  
"Yes, you know exactly what I mean," Lucius said. "Of course, you're that young, too." He eyed Remus thoughtfully. "Well. We shouldn't monopolize you when you brought a guest, Severus, but... we'll fill your dance card, shall we?"  
  
Severus looked bemused, yet flattered. "Do I get a say?"  
  
"No," Lucius said.  
  
Remus stifled a laugh. He glanced across the table at Narcissa, who was doing the same thing. They smiled at each other. He was surprised to realize that he genuinely liked Narcissa.  
  
Severus finished his pastry and reached for a chocolate.  
  
"So," Lucius said. "I'm thinking that you and Narcissa can wander off after lunch and I'll entertain your guest..."  
  
Remus thought he might panic for a moment, but no. Thus far, Lucius didn't seem... like he would do something terrible to him. At least, not as a guest.  
  
"...and then you and your guest can nap and... do other things," Lucius continued, smirking, "and we can go down to the dungeons in the evening, when it's dark and creepy, and I can let you do terrible things to me."  
  
Severus actually laughed. "You sound so cheerful about it."  
  
"I'm just resigned to my fate," Lucius said.  
  
He really did sound cheerful. Remus took a chocolate. Delicious. He'd ask where Narcissa got her chocolate, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to afford it.  
  
"What do you think, Remus?" Lucius asked. "Does that rota sound like it works for you?"  
  
Remus swallowed his chocolate. "Um..."  
  
"The two of you can sleep in Severus' room tonight, and we'll go at it again in the morning, I think," Lucius said. "Get an early start. All right?"  
  
"All right," Remus mumbled. He was mildly unsettled by the thought of Lucius entertaining him while Severus and Narcissa... well, had sex, presumably... and by whatever Severus had planned for Lucius in the dungeons, but he and Severus sleeping together--figuratively and literally--sounded delightful.  
  
Severus took a big swig of wine, pushed his chair back, and slipped under the table.  
  
"Severus, no," Narcissa said. "Not at the..."  
  
Narcissa gasped and bit her lip, and then shifted abruptly in her chair, like someone had pulled her hips to the edge of her seat.  
  
Remus tried not to stare, cheeks burning. Next to him, Lucius set his spoon down and placed both his hands on the table.  
  
Narcissa's breathing was becoming heavier. Remus stared at his soup. His cock was loving this. It was clearly a pervert. He shifted awkwardly in his seat and hoped it wouldn't pop out of his dressing gown or anything.  
  
Lucius' hand slipped quietly under the table. Remus pretended not to notice and bit his lip.  
  
Narcissa was moaning now. Remus snuck a glance across the table. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, and both her hands were under the table. She was, if possible, even more beautiful like this. If weekends at Malfoy Manor turned into a regular thing, he might find himself half in love with Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa's moaning reached a crescendo, then died away. Remus politely looked down at the box of chocolates and took one, desperately aroused.  
  
Severus returned, rising up from under the table in front of his chair, then sitting in it again. He delicately wiped his mouth with the napkin, and said, "Thank you for the lovely lunch, Narcissa."  
  
Narcissa, looking like she was trying not to laugh, said, "You're horrid."  
  
Severus stood, walked over to Narcissa's chair, and offered her his arm. "So horrid that you don't want to go upstairs with me?"  
  
Narcissa blushed. It only made her more beautiful. "I didn't say that." She sat up, arranged her dressing gown, and let him help her out of her chair. They swept out of the room, like they were going to dance at a fancy ball.  
  
He and Lucius looked at each other.  
  
"Right," Lucius said. "Would you like some scotch? I can have Dobby bring us some." He smirked. "I'm not sure standing up would be a good idea right now."  
  
"I, um. Could sit here," Remus said.

***

Remus sipped Lucius' scotch and ate another chocolate. Lucius tipped the plate of pastries towards him, then sighed and put it back.  
  
The silence was awkward, so Remus asked, "How did you and Severus get together?"  
  
"Well." Lucius laughed. "I was a Prefect the year he was sorted into Slytherin, and I took him under my wing, so to speak. He was bright and precocious and eager for validation, so Narcissa and I gave it to him. I ended up inviting him to spend part of his summers here with the rest of the Slytherin gang, you know, Avery, Mulciber, and Rosier. And Crabbe and Goyle, even though they're thicker than a couple of trolls."  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
"Well," Lucius said. "He spent Christmas break here his seventh year, and he..." Lucius laughed. "Cornered me under the mistletoe when I was drunk."  
  
Remus laughed. "I can see that. He's very direct."  
  
"Oh, yes." Lucius smiled into his glass.  
  
There was another silence, and then Remus asked, "What kind of toys are the two of you talking about?"  
  
Lucius smirked and raised an eyebrow, and Remus immediately wished he hadn't asked.  
  
"Oh, all kinds," Lucius said. "You'll see." He leaned closer. "Maybe, if you like what you see, Severus and I will use some of them on you. But only if you ask very nicely."  
  
Remus blushed, but didn't answer.  
  
Lucius laughed, low and wicked, and took another sip of scotch. He gave Remus a long, appraising look.  
  
Remus shifted in his seat and took another chocolate.  
  
Lucius smiled. "Why don't I tell you about a few of them?" He almost sounded like he meant to be helpful.  
  
***  
  
Severus and Narcissa swept back downstairs after an hour or two, by which point Remus was blushing furiously. Severus kissed Narcissa on the cheek, then took Remus hand and led him back up the stairs towards his rooms.  
  
"I think I need that nap," Severus said. "Do you mind?"  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
The two of them undressed, and then Remus cuddled up next to Severus with his head on his chest. "I've been wanting to do this since you left to come here." He breathed a small laugh. "You probably already know that."  
  
"I don't know everything," Severus said. "Not without an obvious effort. Just surface things."  
  
Remus found that oddly comforting. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

Severus opened his eyes and looked around the room, with the elegant furniture and the practical black-out curtains that he hadn't bothered to draw, and the huge bathroom. He loved this room. He wanted to live in the room full time. Bloody Abraxas.  
  
He glanced down at Remus, asleep with his head on his shoulder, and wanted Remus to live here with him. He stroked Remus' hair and sighed.  
  
Abraxas wouldn't live forever. He wasn't particularly old, though. He wasn't sure he wanted to wait until he was over fifty to move in, and it seemed like Abraxas wasn't likely to die before then. It seemed like a waste.  
  
It was probably horrible of him to hope Abraxas would die sooner rather than later. He didn't care. Well. He only cared in that Lucius would be devastated. Lucius made a big show of finding his father annoying and inconvenient, but he loved him. He wondered if it would be even worse than the year Lucius' mother died, and then decided that it was time to think about something else.  
  
He and Remus could live here, and he could make potions in the workroom and publish, and Remus would... well. Maybe Lucius could use his influence to find Remus work, if he wanted it. He probably did.  
  
Or he could spend time entertaining Narcissa. She liked Remus. She'd offered to owl her aunt and ask if she had any of his things that she'd be willing to return. She said she'd send the owl before taking her nap. They didn't want to get Remus' hopes up, in case Walburga said no, so they hadn't said anything to him.  
  
Narcissa had worn him out. She was so elegant and graceful that one wouldn't expect her to have so much stamina. Or perhaps one would; ballerinas were athletic, after all. He smirked, then looked down at Remus and stroked his hair again.  
  
Remus opened his eyes blearily. He looked around, and murmured, "Hello. Good afternoon?"  
  
Severus smiled. "Did you have a good nap?"  
  
"Yes," Remus said. "I was having really strange dreams, but I can't remember most of them. You were wearing that leather jacket, though."  
  
"Did I wake you? Do you want to fall back asleep?" Severus stroked Remus' hair again. It was soft and short.  
  
"Maybe? And no." Remus stretched. "I think I want a cup of tea and a shower."  
  
"Both of those can be easily arranged," Severus said. "How did your chat with Lucius go?"  
  
Remus blushed.  
  
Severus smirked. "That well?"  
  
"He, um," Remus started, then blurted out, "He described some of the toys in his collection and said that you and he might use them on me later if I asked nicely."  
  
Severus burst out laughing. "What a cocktease."  
  
Remus laughed, too. "Yes."  
  
"So," Severus murmured. "You're probably all worked up, aren't you? Between that and what I did to Narcissa over lunch..."  
  
Remus let out a strangled moan. Yes, Remus was wildly aroused. Perhaps his dreams had been erotic as well.  
  
"It was very inconsiderate of me to not notice," Severus whispered, "but in my defense, I was very tired." He smirked again, then ducked under the covers and moved down Remus' body.  
  
Remus tossed the covers back. He apparently wanted to watch what was happening to him. That was fine, but at some point, Severus decided, he'd like to try blindfolding him. Remus was watching Severus' mouth move slowly towards his cock...  
  
When he took Remus into his mouth, Remus arched and gasped, "Yes. _Please_."  
  
Severus liked that _Please_ very much. He started to move his head up and down, so slowly. Remus threaded his fingers through Severus' hair and moaned. Remus wanted this to go fast, but Severus thought that Remus would get more pleasure out of slow.  
  
Remus tightened his grip on Severus' head and thrust upwards.  
  
Well. He couldn't have _that_. Severus firmly believed in the _I'm doing this_ school of blow jobs. He cast a nonverbal spell to tie Remus' hands to the headboard, then grabbed Remus' hips and held them down.  
  
Remus started babbling at him. He'd never been so verbal in bed. Words like "God" and "please" were interspersed with moans and nonsense and "You're so...."  
  
Remus was so close that it was inevitable now. Severus slowed down, lightened his touch, and Remus was suspended at that point, right on the edge, and then he _howled_. The orgasm was so powerful that Severus felt like he'd had one himself. Yes.  
  
He swallowed, and moved up the bed to kiss Remus, knowing he still probably tasted of semen. Hell, for all he knew he still tasted like Narcissa as well. He released Remus' hands as well.  
  
Remus moaned into his mouth. "Oh, God."  
  
Severus held him, and whispered, "We'll get you your tea and shower in a moment. I probably need one."  
  
Remus held him very close and smiled.

***

Severus had led Remus back to the sitting room where they'd been earlier in the morning. Lucius and Narcissa were already there, cuddling and murmuring to each other. When they came in, Narcissa looked up and smiled. "Did you have a nice nap, darlings?"  
  
He was a darling now? Remus smiled.  
  
"Oh, yes," Severus purred. "I feel quite refreshed. How about you, Remus?" He stretched extravagantly.  
  
"Um, yes," Remus said. "Very relaxed and rested."  
  
Severus smirked, led Remus to an overstuffed armchair, and pulled Remus into his lap.  
  
Remus burst out laughing. "Severus!"  
  
Lucius kissed Narcissa on the cheek, then whispered something into her ear that made her giggle. He then lifted her onto his lap and kissed her.  
  
_CRACK!_  
  
A house elf with a snout-like nose and bat-like ears appeared carrying a large trunk, which he set on the floor. He then spoke in a deep, booming voice, like a bullfrog's. "My Mistress sends greetings to her niece, and thanks her for her kind letter. My Mistress only kept the books and other magical items. My Mistress has no need for the nasty half-breed's things, not that she knows which belong to the half-breed and which to the shame of her flesh, and therefore Mistress is happy for a respectable family member like yourself to have them."  
  
Remus stared at the house elf, which gave no sign of even noticing that he was in the room.  
  
Narcissa stood. "Thank you so much, Kreacher, and please thank dear Aunt Walburga for me and tell her I hope that she feels better and that the Migraine Potion I sent helps."  
  
"It helped my Mistress very much, thank you, Mistress Narcissa. I will tell her." Kreacher bowed deeply and Disapparated again with a loud _CRACK!_ without even looking in Remus' direction once.  
  
Narcissa beamed at Remus. "I believe the contents of that trunk belong to you."  
  
Remus stood on shaky legs and walked over to the trunk. He opened it.  
  
Inside the trunk were multiple shelves worth of books, cages and tanks for dark creatures, potions ingredients... His books. _His books._ He thought he might cry for a moment. He looked up at Narcissa and whispered, "How?"  
  
Narcissa grinned, mischievous. "I said that I heard she'd cleaned out your flat, and that I'd also heard that you had some rare books and other items that a friend of mine was looking for and asked if I could have them. I said I wasn't sure exactly what the title was, so please just send the lot."  
  
Remus had the urge to leap up and kiss Narcissa. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He threw decorum to the winds and stood up and hugged her. "Thank you."  
  
Narcissa seemed startled, but patted him on the back anyway. "You're very welcome." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Remus let go of her, blushing, and smiled at her.  
  
"We can have Dobby put it with your suitcase," Lucius said. "Dobby!"  
  
The elf didn't appear, however.  
  
"Dobby!" Lucius said, raising his voice. "Where are you?"  
  
_CRACK!_ Dobby appeared, wringing his hands and cringing. "Master! Aurors at the door, Master! They demand I let them in. They say they'll take down the wards on the house if I don't, Master!"  
  
Lucius stood, too. "Aurors?"  
  
"They say you have been named as a Death Eater, Master! They is here to arrest you and Master Severus!" The elf then cringed, as if he were afraid he would be punished for delivering the bad news.  
  
Lucius' face went very cold. The elf cringed again, but he didn't strike him. Instead, he said, "Go to my father and tell him what you just told me, and ask him to come at once. Tell him they're likely to arrest everyone in the house, and that his son and daughter-in-law led off to Azkaban in chains will shame the family name."  
  
Dobby whimpered. "Yes, Master." _CRACK!_  
  
Narcissa ran to Lucius and took his hand. Lucius turned to Remus and said, "You're likely to be arrested, too. They arrest everyone and sort it out later. If you know anyone and have a way to contact them...."  
  
Remus stared at him for a moment, then cast a Patronus. A wolf leapt out of his wand. "Albus Dumbledore," he told it, and it raced away.  
  
Then they all turned to Severus.  
  
"If you're free tomorrow at 6pm and I'm not," Severus said quietly, "please work on my Felix Felicis for me, Lucius. It will be on day twenty-three."  
  
Remus stared at him. "Aren't you going to... send for anyone?"  
  
"Everyone who would care is in this room," Severus said. He laughed mirthlessly. "Well. You can tell Albus Dumbledore. He might care. I doubt it, though." He looked at Lucius. "Promise me."  
  
"I promise," Lucius said.  
  
_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

***

Remus couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He was calm, at peace. Happy, even. He placed his wand on the coffee table and stepped back.  
  
He looked over at Lucius and Narcissa, who were doing the same thing, smiling. That was good. That was right, somehow.  
  
Severus wasn't placing his wand on the coffee table. He was standing with his head tilted at an awkward angle, swaying slightly. His eyes were very bright, his expression wary.  
  
"That one's fighting it," said a hard, curt voice. Remus looked around. It was a man with very neat hair and a narrow toothbrush moustache.  
  
"Yeah," growled a voice Remus recognized. Moody! He wanted to wave, but somehow couldn't work up the energy. "Remember what the Minister told you, Crouch. You're not to kill any of them. The Malfoys are too influential."  
  
"He clearly isn't a Malfoy," the first man--Crouch--said, dismissive. "He's dark and unkempt. Probably that Snape character."  
  
"Yeah," Moody said, his voice dark, "and he's here in his dressing gown. He might be... well."  
  
"Revolting," Crouch said. "No morals at all, these Death Eaters. If you're so concerned about the political ramifications of my killing him, disarm him."  
  
Some part of Remus started to think that maybe he should be concerned about what was going on. He tried to get Moody's attention, but still couldn't manage to wave or speak.  
  
Behind Moody, there was a third man, his wand trained on Lucius and Narcissa, and behind him...  
  
Dementors?  
  
Remus was confused. Surely the presence of Dementors should concern him, but he was still calm, at peace.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Moody said, and Severus' wand went sailing back over the sofa.  
  
Severus swayed on his feet, then turned and staggered back towards his wand. He looked like it was a terrible effort.  
  
"Oh, for..." Crouch started, then said, "Crucio!"  
  
Severus screamed and fell on the floor, shaking and twitching.  
  
No. "No!" Remus fell to his knees beside Severus, but was afraid to touch him. "Moody! Moody, you know me! Please, make him stop!"  
  
Moody stretched out a hand to Crouch, but Remus' words had gotten Crouch's attention. "You know this man, Moody?"  
  
"Yeah," Moody said. "He's one of ours."  
  
Remus pulled Severus into his arms and held him, as gently as he could. Severus was trembling, but there was a hard tension in his body. Defiance, probably.  
  
"One of ours?" Crouch repeated, sounding like he didn't believe Moody. "That man works for the Ministry, and he's here? He's not an Auror, or else I'd know him. An Unspeakable?"  
  
"Nah," said Moody. "Not the Ministry. He's one of Dumbledore's."  
  
"Well," Crouch said, dismissive. " _Dumbledore._ Most excellent Dumbledore, but you know. Eccentric."  
  
"Dumbledore did plenty to fight You-Know-Who, and that's one of Dumbledore's Order there."  
  
The Malfoys were still smiling vacantly into space. The Imperius, of course. He'd heard that Crouch had authorized the use of Unforgivables on Death Eaters, but he hadn't really thought it through before now. He probably should have.

Remus rocked Severus back and forth slightly. He was starting to shake, too.  
  
"If he's one of Dumbledore's," Crouch said, his voice rising, "then what's he doing here, in his dressing gown, _cuddling_ a probable Death Eater and..." He looked over at the trunk. "What's this?"  
  
"My things," Remus said.  
  
"And moving into Malfoy Manor!" Crouch finished on a triumphant crescendo.  
  
"I'm not moving in," Remus said. "I just... Walburga Black had some of my things and Narcissa got them back for me."  
  
Crouch was staring at him in outraged disbelief. Even Moody looked skeptical.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to explain further. He didn't know where to start. Walburga cleaning out his flat? Lucius showing up unexpectedly before that? No, he'd probably have to start at the funeral. "It's a long story."  
  
"And I look forward to hearing it once you're safely in custody," Crouch said, his voice snide. "I'm sure it'll be quite entertaining." He gave Remus an appraising look, his lip curled.  
  
_CRACK!_  
  
The new arrival was a middle-aged man who looked very much like Lucius--same pale, pointed face, same white-blond hair, same gray eyes. He'd clearly been beautiful in his youth, but now had softened a little, with a bit of a paunch. The extra weight only made him look larger and more intimidating, however.  
  
The man who was almost certainly Abraxas Malfoy looked around the room. The look he gave Remus and Severus was one of annoyance. Then his eyes fell on Lucius and Narcissa, smiling vacantly, and the Dementors in the back of the room, and he drew himself up, chest swelling.  
  
"How dare you!" he snarled at Crouch, his voice low and dangerous. "How _dare_ you put an Unforgivable Curse on my son and my daughter-in-law, and how dare you bring those... those revolting _things_ into my home? You'd better believe that Millicent Bagnold will hear about this, Crouch. Take the curse off, right now! And get those _things_ out of my house!" He pointed at the Dementors.  
  
"I told you so," Moody caroled softly to Crouch.  
  
"Your son has been named as a Death Eater, Malfoy," Crouch said, his voice curt. "They're going to Azkaban to await trial."  
  
"If you take my son and daughter-in-law to Azkaban," Abraxas said, "I'll go straight to Minister Bagnold. And if I have my way, you'll be fired before they finish processing them." He crossed his arms and tossed his head. "I can't guarantee I'll get my way, of course, but you'll find I often do."  
  
"Yes," Crouch said, sneering. "Yes. I'm quite aware of your family connections, Abraxas. But I think you'll find that your name doesn't protect you and your family against prosecution for your crimes."  
  
"Crimes," Abraxas said, contemptuous. "As if my son would be a Death Eater. The Death Eaters are common thugs, Crouch. My son has more refinement than that."  
  
Severus' breathing was becoming less labored, and he was shaking less. It was cold, though. Very cold. And Remus was starting to feel like he would never be cheerful again.  
  
"Fine!" Crouch said. "Fine! We'll have everyone roll up their sleeves and go from there."

***

Under other circumstances, Severus would have enjoyed watching Abraxas Malfoy take on Aurors. But he was in too much pain for that. Another reason to hate Barty Crouch, he supposed. He'd met Crouch's son, and he had nothing positive to say about his father. As far as Severus was concerned, the smart money was on Abraxas.  
  
He leaned against Remus and intentionally slowed his breathing. It was probably all right now that Abraxas was there as a witness. Crouch really wanted an excuse to use lethal force. It was why Severus had been unwilling to put down his wand. But Crouch absolutely wouldn't harm Lucius and Narcissa in front of Abraxas. He wasn't so sure about himself or Remus, however.  
  
Moody, on the other hand, hated Death Eaters but wanted to give them fair trials. He wouldn't be gentle, but he wouldn't use lethal force without good reason.  
  
Abraxas was just getting warmed up for a good shouting match, Severus suspected. "Or," Abraxas sneered, "you could try taking my son and daughter-in-law's statements. Perhaps normal law enforcement strikes you as too soft."  
  
Crouch rolled his eyes. "Fine, release them, Jorkins."  
  
Narcissa immediately burst into tears. Lucius pulled her into a close hug, and said, "If it weren't for your reputation, Crouch, we'd actually be pleased to see you."  
  
Severus kept his face very blank and pressed into Remus' neck. They were lying, of course.  
  
"Pleased," Crouch said, his voice full of disbelief.  
  
Lucius shivered, pulled Narcissa closer, and said softly, "Narcissa and I have been under the Imperius Curse for months, maybe longer. Well. It stopped at Halloween, of course." He kissed Narcissa's forehead. She sniffled loudly. "We were probably among the first to know the Dark Lord was gone."  
  
"It was horrible," Narcissa said, and sniffled loudly again. "He... he... he made Lucius go out at all hours. I wasn't much use to him, but Lucius has money and influence. He made us recruit others, many of them horrible, horrible people...." She looked up, tear-stained. "I would never, ever entertain Fenrir Greyback of my own free will!"  
  
"Right," Crouch said, sounding snide. "Right. Well. I'm sure that you'll need some time to recover from being forced to serve cocktails and hors d'oeuvres to werewolves, but..."  
  
Severus considered that Crouch might benefit from an application of Crucio himself.  
  
"My son and daughter-in-law are victims!" Abraxas shouted. "I won't have you speaking to them like that!"  
  
"I was forced to do worse than serve cocktails," Lucius said, his voice heavy. "I'll make a statement, of course."  
  
"Of course," Crouch said.  
  
"If you don't mind," Lucius said, "it would be less traumatic for me to only make the statement once, so if we could wait... And, by the way, you'll find that I do have a Dark Mark, although I didn't receive it willingly."  
  
Lucius was good. Really good. If Severus wasn't a Legilimens, he would probably have believed him. Crouch and Moody didn't, and neither did Abraxas, but a jury would and they all knew it.  
  
Severus shifted slightly. His body was starting to relax. He was still a bit shaky, but would be all right.  
  
Abraxas went over to Lucius and gave him a fatherly embrace. "My poor son!" He kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "There, there, darling, you're safe now and we won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Narcissa sniffled again and smiled at Abraxas. "Thank you."  
  
Crouch looked livid. Thwarted, he turned on Severus and Remus. "What about you two?" he asked. "I suppose you were acting under the Imperius as well?"  
  
"Not a Death Eater," Remus said promptly. "Albus Dumbledore's. Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Then I assume you wouldn't mind rolling up your sleeve?" Crouch asked.  
  
Remus shifted and rolled up the sleeve of his dressing gown to show his unmarked arm.  
  
"Hmmmm," said Crouch. "Then what's this, then?" he asked, indicating Severus.  
  
"We, um, ran into each other at James and Lily's funeral," Remus said, sounding shy. "Well, I was a friend of James' and he was a friend of Lily's. We... we went for a drink, even though we didn't get along at school, and, um.... it turns out that we, um, get along better now...."  
  
"What do you mean, 'get along better now'?" Crouch asked.  
  
"Um," Remus said. "I think it's self-explanatory."  
  
"Among other things," Severus said, raising his head and looking Crouch in the eye, "it means we're sexually compatible. That's what you're asking, isn't it?"  
  
Crouch curled his lip. "And what about you?" he asked Severus. "Imperius Curse?"  
  
Severus decided that the almost-truth was his best defense. "No." He glanced over at Lucius, then looked back at Crouch. "I'm one of the people Lucius was forced to recruit, for my potions abilities. My family is very poor, and he told me I would make business contacts and become wealthy. It wasn't until later, after I joined, that I found out what was expected of me in return." He bit his lip. "When I found out they'd marked my friend Lily for murder I went to Dumbledore and became his spy, to try to save her."  
  
He could sense Remus' surprise and delight. He didn't want Crouch to notice, so he looked back at Lucius. "I don't blame you, old friend. I know you wouldn't intentionally do me any harm."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus," Lucius said. "He made me do it."  
  
The misdirect hadn't worked. "You didn't know?" Crouch asked Remus.  
  
"It wouldn't be much of a cover if I told everyone," Severus said.  
  
"No," Remus said. "I didn't know."  
  
"Do you make a habit of having sex with Death Eaters?"  
  
Remus considered denying it for a moment, then said, "Since my previous lover was Sirius Black, I suppose I do." He looked like he might cry for a moment.  
  
"Right," Crouch said, actually discomposed. "Right."  
  
"Th-that's how Walburga Black got my things," Remus added. "She cleaned out the flat that Sirius and I shared."  
  
"Right." Crouch stood up and walked over to Moody.  
  
Severus couldn't hear what they were saying, but they agreed that they believed Remus and not himself, Lucius, or Narcissa.  
  
"Everyone sit down," Crouch said. "Sofa. Now."  
  
Remus helped him sit on the sofa, then sat next to him and held his hand. Lucius sat on his other side, with Narcissa next to him. Abraxas stood over Lucius and Narcissa and folded his arms defiantly.  
  
Lucius leaned over, and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "I don't care what side it ends up you were on as long as you get out of this."  
  
"Likewise," Severus murmured back. Their fingers brushed each other as they made a show of straightening their dressing gowns.  
  
Remus squeezed his hand, and whispered, "Yes. Likewise."  
  
_CRACK!_

***

Remus could honestly say that he'd never been more relieved to see Albus Dumbledore in his life. He squeezed Severus' hand again.  
  
Albus looked at their joined hands, raised his eyebrows at Remus, and then turned to the Malfoys. "Abraxas! Lucius! Narcissa! Please forgive my intrusion, but Remus felt I might be useful." He then turned to the Aurors. "Good afternoon, Bartemius, Alastor, Jeremiah. My friend Remus was under the impression that he might be arrested."  
  
Moody nodded at Albus, who nodded back.  
  
"Yes," Crouch said. "Well. We definitely want to question him, of course, but thus far it doesn't look like he's actually committed a crime." He gave Severus a dirty look. "That one, on the other hand, also says he's working for you. What say you, Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said. "Yes. Severus is indeed working for me."  
  
Remus felt like the burst of joy might actually lift him out of his seat and have him floating in midair for a moment.  
  
"In what capacity?" Crouch asked, his voice sharp.  
  
Albus turned around and stared at Severus.  
  
"It's all right," Severus said. "My cover is blown, at least in this room."  
  
"It really would have been better for you to question them separately," Albus said, and sighed. "Yes, Severus is my spy."  
  
"But he was a Death Eater," Crouch said.  
  
"Yes," Albus said. "But he came to me of his own free will and offered his services--at great personal risk, I might add. Which is why I really would have preferred you question him away from..." He glanced over his shoulder at the Malfoys. "Away from other suspects."  
  
"My son and daughter-in-law are victims!" Abraxas roared from behind the sofa. "I'm sure they're very relieved that their friend doesn't support the person who forced them to do horrible things under the Imperius curse!"  
  
Abraxas Malfoy had a very healthy set of lungs. Remus tried not to visibly wince, but suspected he failed.  
  
Albus smiled politely at Abraxas. "Really? The Imperius Curse? Well, I must say that I'm relieved. It could be very dangerous for Severus if your son were genuinely loyal to Lord Voldemort. I'm sure you can appreciate my concern."  
  
Abraxas just scowled at Albus and said nothing.  
  
"Well," Crouch said. "There will have to be a trial, of course, but we can probably keep things quiet if you're concerned. And, of course, we'll have to keep him in Azkaban until the trial...."  
  
"I'm sorry, Bartemius," Albus said. "I can't allow that. Azkaban would be too dangerous for Severus. If it got out that he was a spy, they might manage to kill him, and he has a lot of valuable information."  
  
" _You_ can't allow that?" Crouch said, his voice rising. " _You_?"  
  
"If you push the matter, I think you'll find that Minister Bagnold agrees with me, Bartemius," Albus said.  
  
Abraxas snickered from behind the sofa.  
  
"Millicent Bagnold won't be Minister of Magic forever!" Crouch shouted.  
  
"No, of course not," Albus replied, his voice calm and easy. "No one ever is."  
  
Albus and Crouch stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Crouch asked.  
  
"I was thinking you could release Severus into my custody," Albus said. "I was actually considering offering him a position at Hogwarts." He turned back to the sofa. "Horace Slughorn has announced his intention to retire in the fall," he said. "I think you would be an excellent replacement."  
  
"Me?" Severus looked appalled. "But I loathe children!"  
  
"You're very good with Draco," Narcissa said, her voice soft.  
  
"Don't say yes or no now," Albus said. "You already have plenty on your mind."  
  
"All right," Crouch said. "Enough! You're all coming in for questioning!"  
  
"I think, due to the terrible trauma my family has suffered, that they should be questioned here," Abraxas said.  
  
Crouch stared at him in open-mouthed outrage for a few moments, speechless. Then he regained enough composure to respond. "They can _not_ be questioned here!" he shouted. "At the very least, they're witnesses to many of You-Know-Who's crimes! Assuming, of course, that they really were acting under Imperius and not...."  
  
Narcissa broke into fresh sobs. Lucius pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead, murmuring.  
  
"If you don't come willingly, I'll have the Dementors escort you!" Crouch said.  
  
"If you set Dementors on my son and daughter-in-law," Abraxas said, his voice cold and dangerous, "I guarantee you you'll lose your job. That's a promise."  
  
"The Dementors really are excessive, Bartemius," Albus said.  
  
"I was sent here to arrest two or more dangerous Death Eaters!" Crouch said. "Dementors are a reasonable precaution!"  
  
"But now that you see you're instead dealing with my spy and, um, the Malfoys, I'm sure you see that it won't be necessary to engage them." Albus looked over at Remus. "Remus, would you please do the honors?"  
  
Remus stood, uncertain, and picked up his wand. He looked over at Albus, who nodded. "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A wolf shot out of his wand and chased the Dementors, who fled.  
  
"Right," Crouch said. He looked... impressed?  
  
"As you know, Bartemius," Albus said, his voice genial, "Dark wizards cannot produce a Patronus."  
  
"Yes," Crouch said. "Yes. Right."  
  
"I don't care if you take my son's talentless hanger-on in for questioning, but you're not taking my son and daughter-in-law," Abraxas said.  
  
That was unfortunate. Remus had been feeling kindly towards Abraxas until he said that.  
  
Lucius stood up, folded his arms, and stormed around the back of the sofa. He looked a great deal like his father when he did so--very similar mannerisms. "How dare you?" he snarled.  
  
If it weren't so serious, Remus would have smiled at how much Lucius looked, sounded, and acted like Abraxas right then.  
  
Abraxas blinked at his son.  
  
"Talentless? Talentless? Severus Snape is only twenty-one years old and is probably the finest potioneer in Britain! Even Libatious Borage says he thinks Severus is better than he is! As does Horace Slughorn, who usually reserves that sort of praise for the well-connected. I won't have you insulting him in my home!"  
  
Abraxas raised both of his hands in surrender. "Fine, I apologize, I apparently haven't paid sufficient attention to your friend's abilities."  
  
Lucius tossed his head and flounced back to his seat, his body language still very Abraxas-like.  
  
Remus looked around. Crouch and Moody looked unwillingly impressed, as did the third man. Albus was simply smiling blandly.  
  
Abraxas caught Remus' eye when Crouch, Moody, and Jorkins weren't looking and winked. Then he looked solemn again. Remus looked at Severus, who had the faintest hint of a smirk. Lucius still looked outraged, however.  
  
Remus set his wand down on the table and sat back down.  
  
"Right," Crouch said. "You two"--he pointed at Severus and Remus--"are coming in for questioning, and you two..." He trailed off, looking angry and revolted. "I will send someone from the Ministry to question you. Jorkins, stay with them until they arrive."  
  
"Yes, sir," Jorkins said.  
  
"We won't go anywhere," Lucius said. "We want to cooperate."  
  
Crouch sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Lucius took the opportunity to lean over and whisper, "Come back when you're done."  
  
Remus nodded, as small and unnoticeably as he could, and saw Severus do the same.  
  
"Well?" Crouch said.  
  
Remus and Severus stood.  
  
Albus moved to stand with them. "I'm sure you'll need my statements as well."  
  
Crouch sighed. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure I will." He looked angry and defeated. "Come on."

***

Of all the things that Albus' arrival had prompted, Remus suspected that he was most grateful that Albus had insisted that Remus and Severus be allowed to dress before being taken to the Ministry for questioning. He was fairly certain that Crouch had planned on marching them off to Azkaban in their dressing gowns, flanked by Dementors.  
  
Albus, fortunately, was keeping a very close eye on Severus, but this meant that Remus was sitting in a Ministry office facing Crouch alone, except for a timid looking young woman with a scroll and parchment. They were in a large, carpeted, wood-paneled office with a window behind him, seated behind a desk with a name plate reading, "BARTEMIUS CROUCH, Head, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."  
  
"Right," Crouch said. "Right. Abrams, take notes. So. Mr. Lupin. I only have a few questions for you, after which you'll be free to go. I'm reasonably certain that you're not a Death Eater, or even a Dark wizard."  
  
"Thank you," Remus said.  
  
Crouch shifted in his chair, then leaned forward. "Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible, shall we? Right. So. Have you ever seen Severus Snape or either of the Malfoys commit a crime?"  
  
"No," Remus said.  
  
"Have you seen them do any Dark Arts?"  
  
"No."  
  
Crouch rolled his eyes. "Have you seen them do anything other than be fine, upstanding members of society?"  
  
"Severus and I drank to excess after James and Lily's funeral," Remus offered. "But that's not illegal."  
  
"What on earth are you, one of Dumbledore's people, someone who's fought the Dark Arts, doing with that nasty, scrawny little Death Eater?" Crouch asked, making a face. "Why on earth are you spending the weekend with a family named as Death Eaters, a family around whom there are rumors of Dark Magic? Why do you have a suitcase and trunk in their home? You have to admit, Lupin, you do look a bit... compromised."  
  
Remus opened his mouth, then shut it. "That's a lot of questions. I don't really know where to start."  
  
"Are you sleeping with the Malfoys?" Crouch asked.  
  
"That's none of your business," Remus said, "but no. I'm there as Severus' guest."  
  
"What on earth do you see in Snape?"  
  
"Is this really relevant to your criminal investigation?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes," Crouch said.  
  
"I don't see how," Remus said.  
  
Crouch sighed, and his expression became almost sympathetic. "Is it the shock of what happened with Black? Is that why?"  
  
"I don't... no. It's more than that."  
  
"Then why? If you're one of Dumbledore's, you've risked your life to fight the Dark Arts. He's _tainted_ , Lupin. Even if he's had a change of heart--which you didn't know. Even if that's true."  
  
It occurred to Remus that he could say something horrible like, _Have you ever slept with a Legilimens?_ That he could tell Crouch that the sex was, quite simply, astonishing. Crouch would probably let him go if he did, but that would be a betrayal. Besides, Crouch might not know Severus was a Legilimens, and it might be to Severus' advantage that Crouch continue to not know that.  
  
Remus opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, then closed it again. He took a deep breath, and sighed. Finally, he said, "I think I might be in love with him." Which surprised him; he hadn't realized it himself until he said it.  
  
Crouch reared back in his seat and stared for a moment, then leaned forward again. "Do you think Amortentia might be involved?"  
  
"No," Remus said, with a surprised snort of laughter. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"He's certainly more than capable of brewing it. You said you drank to excess. Did he handle your drink at any time?"  
  
Remus thought back as best as he could. "No, never."  
  
"Hmm," said Crouch. He sounded disappointed. "Well. Were it not for Dumbledore, I'd be questioning you further. Your associations do make you look highly compromised. You understand that, don't you, Lupin?"  
  
"I..." Remus sighed. "I can see how it might look that way to you, but everything that's happened since the funeral... made sense at the time, and was innocent."  
  
"Right," Crouch said. "Right. All right, Lupin, you're free to go. But do try to avoid getting arrested in the future. Things might start to look less... coincidental."  
  
Remus stood. "Yes, I see that. Thank you." He stood and walked out the door, and headed back towards Malfoy Manor to wait for Severus.

***

Severus kept his face blank and impassive and stared at Crouch, silent. Crouch and Moody had been taking it in turn to question him for hours now without a break. They'd only brought in food because Albus, who refused to leave, insisted that he was hungry and they should all stop for food. Severus had picked at his while Crouch asked him questions like, "Have you ever murdered anyone? How about raped? Have you tortured any Muggles?" but, unsurprisingly, had been unable to eat it.  
  
He described many of the potions he'd made for the Dark Lord and pointed out his general lack of thuggish physique. He didn't volunteer that years of bullying by Potter and Black had helped turn him into an excellent duelist. Most of what he'd done prior to hearing the prophecy had been brewing potions, spying, and acting as Lucius' errand boy.  
  
Most. Not all. He didn't volunteer that information.  
  
Well. He'd only been seventeen when he joined, after all. They hadn't trusted him with anything important at first. He'd only been rewarded with the Mark after bringing the Dark Lord the prophecy.  
  
Rewarded.  
  
He was tired, and they were starting to repeat themselves, but he kept his face blank and impassive.  
  
"Did you give Remus Lupin Amortentia, or some other potion?" Crouch asked.  
  
"What?" Severus asked, probably letting his surprise show. "No."  
  
"Nothing?" Crouch persisted.  
  
"We shared some of Lucius' hangover remedy after drinking too much, but we drank out of the same bottle." He gave Crouch an exasperated look. "And it made me stop vomiting and my head stop aching, so I'm reasonably certain it wasn't Amortentia."  
  
"You don't think it might have been Lucius' idea of a joke?" Crouch persisted.  
  
"No," Severus said. "He wasn't there. It was in his old London flat, which he lets me borrow."  
  
"Why did you take Lupin there?" Crouch asked.  
  
"I expected it to be a one night stand, and I don't generally take one night stands to my flat," Severus said. "Lucius' is nicer for one night stands." He smirked. "That's basically what he used it for before he married Narcissa."  
  
"Hm," said Crouch. "Well. Let's take it from the beginning. Abrams, point out any discrepancies with your notes."  
  
***  
  
It was dark. Remus paced.  
  
Lucius had been fidgeting, but he abruptly stood up, stormed off into a corner, and waved a wand. Loud, dramatic classical music started playing.  
  
"Oh, dear," Narcissa whispered. "He always listens to Carmina Burana when he's in a mood." She walked over to Abraxas. "Can't you do anything to get Severus out faster?"  
  
"Did Lucius put you up to this?" Abraxas asked. "Lucius!" he shouted, waving a wand to turn the music down. "Did you somehow induce your wife to ask me to use my influence to keep your lover out of Azkaban?"  
  
Remus was confused. Severus had said Abraxas knew. He looked over at Lucius, who was giving his father a pitying look.  
  
"Do I need to draw you a diagram of who in this house is sleeping with whom?" Narcissa asked, her voice acid.  
  
"Good God, no," Abraxas said. Upon further reflection, he added, "Merlin's balls! No."  
  
"I think that's the most profane thing I've ever heard you say," Lucius said, smirking in a very Severus-like way.  
  
"If it makes you feel better," Remus said, "I'm only sleeping with Severus."  
  
"Thank you," Abraxas said. "You've removed a terrible burden from my mind."  
  
Remus decided not to take that personally.  
  
"I'm sorry, Narcissa," Abraxas said. "I think it would be better for your... for Severus... if I let Dumbledore manage it. I have no idea what Dumbledore is up to, and my blundering in might make things worse."  
  
"You just don't want to help Severus because you don't like him," Lucius said.  
  
"Well," Abraxas said. "I was laboring under the misapprehension that he was Narcissa's competition and that you'd somehow induced her into joining you for threesomes, or something equally sordid."  
  
"No," Lucius said, "he's sleeping with Narcissa as well. Separately."  
  
Abraxas curled his lip and put both hands over his ears. "Enough. I don't need details!"  
  
"You do if you think I'm... what, loaning my wife out to my friends?" Lucius said.  
  
"Nothing so lurid. I simply... didn't think your wife was... I didn't think the two of you were..."  
  
"You didn't think we were sharing him equally," Narcissa said.  
  
Abraxas pinched the bridge of his nose where it met his forehead. "Children, take pity upon an old man and spare him further details."  
  
Remus went back to pacing.  
  
"And no, Lucius, I'm not refusing to help Severus. I genuinely think Dumbledore would do better than I in this one particular case."  
  
Lucius muttered something that sounded like, "I may have to engrave that on a plaque and present it to you!" and turned up the music.  
  
***  
  
Severus sighed. "I need the loo."  
  
"What?" Crouch asked, sounding distracted. He was skimming Abrams' notes.  
  
"The loo," Severus repeated. "It's a place where you take care of certain bodily functions. Perhaps you've heard of it."  
  
"Fine, fine," Crouch said. "Moody, take him to the loo."  
  
"All right," Moody said, standing up. It was awkward with his wooden leg. He probably wasn't used to it yet.  
  
"I can take him," Albus said. He stood, too.  
  
"Right," Crouch said, looking up and sneering. "Why don't you all go? Fine." He went back to reading Abrams' notes.  
  
The three of them walked out of Crouch's office and down the hall, then stepped into a men's room. Severus stepped into a stall and shut the door. He sat, then buried his face in his hands. There wasn't really anything he could say to convince Crouch of his change of heart. Crouch had made up his mind, and the constant bombardment of negativity had finally induced Severus to shut off Legilimency entirely.  
  
"How much longer do you think this will be, Alastor?" Dumbledore said, in an almost-whisper still clearly audible inside the stall.  
  
"I don't know," Moody muttered back. "It's Crouch's case, not mine. He just brought me for backup. You have somewhere you need to go?"  
  
"No," Albus said, "but I'm not young, either."  
  
"I imagine that's what he's hoping," Moody said. "That you'll get tired and leave him alone."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Albus said.  
  
"Yeah," Moody said. "I see that." He raised his voice. "You all right in there?"  
  
It occurred to Severus that he might have to actually use the facilities he'd requested. He'd only wanted a moment to himself. "Fine."  
  
***  
  
Remus was tired from pacing, and Abraxas excused himself due to the late hour. It was well after midnight.  
  
"We should go to bed," Lucius said.  
  
"But..." Remus protested.  
  
"We don't know how long they'll keep him," Lucius said, "and I need to be alert tomorrow if I'm going to work on his Felix Felicis."  
  
"You don't think they'll keep him that long, do you?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lucius said. "But even if they release him before then he might be too tired. I promised." He turned to Remus. "Come with us."  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's nothing sexual," Lucius said. "I just think we'd all feel better if..."  
  
"But... Severus." Remus bit his lip.  
  
"Dobby!" Lucius called.  
  
The little elf showed up, wringing his hands. "Master?"  
  
"If Severus arrives, show him to our room and wake us immediately."  
  
"Yes, Master." Dobby vanished.  
  
"Better?" Lucius asked.  
  
Remus nodded reluctantly, and the three of them walked up the stairs.  
  
If Remus had been impressed with Severus' rooms--and he was--they were nothing next to Lucius and Narcissa's rooms. A large private sitting room overlooking the gardens, with everything in green and silver. A large bedroom with a huge bed that, as Lucius had bragged earlier, could probably sleep four. Off to the sides were a large bathroom and a dressing area.  
  
Remus took off his shoes and lay down fully clothed, feeling awkward. He laid his wand on the nightstand.  
  
Narcissa climbed into the middle of the bed and curled up next to Remus, her head on his shoulder. Lucius curled up behind her and waved his wand to turn out the lights, then placed his hand over Narcissa's so both their arms rested across Remus.  
  
Lucius had been right. It was comforting. They weren't Severus, but they loved him, too, and they were united in concern.

***

The sun was rising in Crouch's window. It wasn't a real view--they were underground--but it was possibly an accurate indication of the time. Severus was exhausted, but kept his face blank and impassive, anyway.  
  
"Bartemius!" Albus said. "Enough. How much longer is this going to take?"  
  
"Long enough for Snape to tell us the truth!" Crouch said. "I don't believe him! I don't believe he's had a change of heart! Why should I believe that he turned his back on everything, including his friend Malfoy, just because his childhood friend who was no longer speaking to him was threatened? He's said he witnessed murders; it's not as if he's squeamish." He sighed. "Really, Dumbledore. You come across as terribly gullible."  
  
Albus gave Severus a sidelong look. Severus shook his head. Albus sighed. "I'm sorry, Bartemius. You're just going to have to trust my judgment."  
  
Crouch threw up his hands and stared at the ceiling.  
  
It was no use. He wouldn't convince Crouch. He'd been here all night, questioned over and over, with no breaks for sleep. Legally, they'd probably have to let him go eventually, but... But if the qualification for leaving was Crouch believing him, it wouldn't happen. Not even if he laid his heart bare before Crouch, as he had for Dumbledore. Severus considered that he might prefer death, or Azkaban. Remus would be upset, but perhaps Lucius and Narcissa would take care of him.  
  
Remus. Of course. "What if I cast a Patronus?" Severus asked, remembering Crouch's reaction to Remus' Patronus.  
  
Even Albus looked startled. "Are you certain? You don't have to... it's not necessary to...."  
  
"Yes," he lied. Albus didn't think he could do it? Well. Given a choice between more Crouch and being eaten by maggots... well. At least he could sleep if he were dead.  
  
Merlin's beard. He was thinking like a Gryffindor. He blamed Remus.  
  
He reached out his hand for his wand. Crouch and Moody drew their wands, but Crouch rolled his across the desk. Severus picked it up, and tried to think of something happy. It was surprisingly difficult.  
  
He and Remus, dancing in the shower? "Expecto Patronum!" A few faint silver wisps, but nothing more.  
  
He glanced up at Crouch, who was watching him in horrified fascination.  
  
"Give me a moment," he said, and smirked. "I'm having a difficult day." He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
_Children laughing. Giggling in the woods and making leaves fly like birds. The scent of strawberries--Lily had brought a snack. She often brought him food, because he was often hungry. Acorns flying like bumblebees. Building a little hive for the acorn-bumblebees out of leaves and moss, and a curious doe wandering over. He and Lily reached out their hands and touched her neck, and she leaned down and licked strawberry juice off their hands before bounding away..._ "Expecto Patronum!"  
  
And she bounded out of his wand, silver and gorgeous, and cantered around the office. She looked exactly like she had over a decade ago, but Lily wasn't here to see her. He reached out a hand to touch her, like he had so long ago, and she licked his hand, then bounded away and vanished in a silver wisp.  
  
He schooled his features to blankness so he wouldn't cry and looked around the room. Even Albus looked astonished. He smirked at him.  
  
"Yes," Crouch said, sounding subdued and even... a little awed? "Yes. Well. There will have to be a trial, but we'll keep it quiet, and let Dumbledore speak in your defense. Yes?"  
  
"Yes," Albus said firmly, and stood. "If you'll excuse us, Bartemius, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I think my young friend is tired as well."  
  
"Yes," Crouch said. "Of course. We'll send you a court date by owl, Snape."  
  
Albus put a fatherly arm around Severus and steered him out of the room. "Rest up, Severus. Start of term is January fifth, and I expect to see you there."  
  
"But...!" Severus objected.  
  
Albus gave him a steely look over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Severus sighed heavily. "Fine!"  
  
"Excellent!" Albus said, as if Severus had agreed willingly. "I so look forward to having you there." They were walking down the hall together now. "I have many exciting plans for the new school year. I'll have you shadow Horace at first, and then perhaps you can take over some of his classes. We'll make a nice, smooth transition." They stepped into the elevator. It was empty. "Did you know you could cast a Patronus?"  
  
"It was my first attempt," Severus admitted.  
  
"Very nice," Albus said.  
  
Severus couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, so he said nothing.  
  
The elevator doors opened onto the Atrium. "Where are we headed?" Albus asked.  
  
"Malfoy Manor," Severus answered.  
  
"Are you certain?" Albus asked. "Do you trust the Malfoys?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But if Lucius is genuinely loyal to the Dark Lord..."  
  
"The Malfoys," Severus said, "are loyal to the Malfoys." He smiled, but it was a tired smile. "And me, but if I endangered them they would choose themselves over me."  
  
"But then..." Albus started.  
  
"I would never endanger them, and they know that," Severus said.  
  
Albus paused in his walking to give Severus a grave look. "You've walked a difficult line, haven't you?"  
  
Severus nodded. He was suddenly overcome with exhaustion.  
  
"We can get there by Floo, can't we?" Albus asked.  
  
Severus nodded, and Albus steered him towards the large fireplaces lining the atrium.

***

"Master?" The voice was quiet, timid.  
  
Remus blinked awake, yawning. Early morning sun was streaming in the windows. The room was even more beautiful in the mornings: bright and airy and light. He looked at the foot of his bed, where Dobby was waiting, then looked over to the sleeping Malfoys. Then he looked back at Dobby. "Is Severus here?"  
  
Dobby nodded, and Remus sat up. Lucius and Narcissa squinted and yawned.  
  
"Severus," Remus told them, and got out of bed. "Take me to him, Dobby."  
  
"You were supposed to bring him up here," Lucius mumbled.  
  
"He... he brought Albus Dumbledore, Master. They're waiting outside. He didn't want to come in until Albus Dumbledore left," Dobby said, his voice a little squeaky.  
  
Remus rushed to the bedroom door in his socks, skidding slightly, flung the door open, and pulled Severus into a hug. Severus swayed a little on his feet at the impact, but hugged Remus back.  
  
Remus didn't want to let go. Not ever.  
  
"Forgive the intrusion," Albus said. "It was a long and difficult night, and I wanted to be certain of Severus' welcome before I left."  
  
Over Severus' shoulder, he saw Lucius give Albus an irritated look. Narcissa came out and gave Severus a very dignified peck on the cheek.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"Severus convinced Crouch of his innocence," Albus said. "Beyond that, the story is his to tell, not mine, but do let him rest first. They kept him awake all night."  
  
Lucius scowled and crossed his arms in a very Abraxas-like manner.  
  
"January fifth, Severus," Albus said, and Disapparated with a _CRACK!_  
  
"January fifth?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I agreed to teach at Hogwarts," Severus said, his voice heavy and exhausted.  
  
"That's not so bad," Lucius said. "Prestigious post. We can use that; it might bring you business later. Twenty-one is very young to be a professor, as well."  
  
Severus made an indistinct mumbling noise.  
  
"Bed," Narcissa said.  
  
Remus supposed this meant he might need to let go of Severus and let him walk. He released Severus from the hug slowly and gently, and took his hand. They walked over to the Malfoy's bed, and Severus sat on the edge and stared down at his shoes. Remus pulled them off.  
  
Severus collapsed over the bed and moaned. "I'm hungry, but I'm too tired to eat."  
  
"Sleep now," Narcissa said, "and we'll feed you when you wake up."  
  
Lucius picked up Severus and moved him so his head was on the pillow, then tucked him in. Remus curled up next to him on one side and Lucius and Narcissa on the other.  
  
If his breathing was any indication, Severus was asleep almost immediately.  
  
***  
  
Severus was eating a nice lunch of coffee, soup, sandwiches, pastries, and chocolate at the table by the sunny window when Abraxas showed up. "Good morning, Severus," he said. "Lucius and Narcissa inform me that you'll be teaching at Hogwarts in January."  
  
Severus nodded and wondered what Abraxas wanted from him.  
  
"Good," he said. "That's a nice appointment for someone your age. Impressive."  
  
"Thank you," Severus said.  
  
Abraxas glanced at Remus, then at Lucius. Lucius shrugged. Severus looked, and realized that Abraxas was trying to figure out if he could speak openly in front of Remus. Probably? But it would make Remus uncomfortable for them to discuss Death Eater things in front of him, so they shouldn't. He gave Abraxas a quelling look, then took a bite of his sandwich. Besides, he already knew Abraxas was going to thank him for backing up Lucius' Imperio story.  
  
"Well," Abraxas said. "If you're going to be living at the school full-time, there's not much reason for you to have a flat of your own, is there?" He glanced at Remus, then back at Severus. "If you still want to live here, you have my blessing to spend summer break and the holidays here." He looked over at Lucius. "If anyone asks, we'll use the line about it not being worth his while to let a flat he never uses."  
  
Severus took another sip of coffee. "Surely this isn't an economic decision."  
  
"No," Abraxas said. "If you want the flat, I have no objection to Lucius paying for it to lie empty. I just thought that after that row Lucius and I had last summer...."  
  
"Oh," Lucius said. "No. I understand. Remus needed a place to stay for a couple of days while looking for a flat of his own."  
  
"Not precisely, but that is a factor," Severus said. "I was wondering what prompted the change of heart." He looked Abraxas in the eye and said, "I thought you didn't like me."  
  
"Oh," Abraxas said. "I wouldn't say that. I just... disapproved. But I had apparently... Well. I'm an old-fashioned man, and interpreted the situation in an old-fashioned way. I apparently didn't understand the... distressingly hippy nature of your relationship."  
  
"I offered to draw him a diagram," Narcissa said.  
  
Abraxas winced. "No details! I still regret not Obliviating myself after walking in on the three of you. Why can't you do it in the bedroom? Must you go at it all over the house? _On the dining room table, Lucius?_ I'm going to have to entertain guests there!"  
  
"We do it in the bedroom, too," Lucius said.  
  
Remus was blushing and trying desperately not to laugh out loud. He and Narcissa exchanged an amused glance.  
  
Abraxas buried his face in his hands. "It's also unsanitary."  
  
Narcissa pulled the box of chocolates closer and took one, then offered Remus one. He took one. They popped them into their mouths simultaneously and watched.  
  
Severus was about to suggest gifting Remus with his flat when he realized that what he really wanted was for Remus to be with him. Well. He couldn't live at Hogwarts, but perhaps he could get a flat in Hogsmeade? He needed to discuss that with Remus, but...  
  
"If you're that concerned about sanitation," Lucius said, "just have Walburga sit there."  
  
Remus and Severus laughed out loud. Narcissa giggled. Abraxas put his head down on the table.  
  
"Oh, victory is sweet," Lucius said.  
  
Abraxas made a very rude gesture at Lucius.  
  
"Thank you," Severus said, taking pity on Abraxas. He must be very tired indeed. Well. That, and Abraxas really was trying.  
  
"So you'll move in?" Abraxas asked, looking up.  
  
"Well," Lucius said. "We do need to discuss some of the more... well, as you say, hippy... aspects of the situation." At Abraxas' blank expression, he added, "Namely, Remus."  
  
Remus choked on his chocolate. Narcissa patted him on the back and gave Lucius a dirty look. Abraxas just looked confused.  
  
"Right now, Severus is allowed to date other people because he wasn't allowed to move in," Lucius said. He gave his father a dirty look. "He's young and has... needs. But if he moves in I don't really want him bringing other people home."  
  
"Ah," Abraxas said, his voice faint.  
  
Remus looked anxious, so Lucius smiled and added, "Remus is fine. I like him. I don't know if I like him enough to want him spending the entire summer here, every summer, plus Christmas and Easter, but we can figure that out. But if you live here in the summers and over the holidays, I'd rather you not bring anyone other than Remus." He smirked. "Of course, during the semester, you can do what you want. You're young and have needs."  
  
Remus swallowed his chocolate.  
  
"If you don't want to commit to us exclusively over the holidays, not counting Remus, of course, you're welcome to use my London flat for that sort of thing. But really, my father would have a stroke if you had a parade of men and women in here, and I'd be jealous as well."  
  
"As would I," Narcissa said.  
  
Abraxas reached across the table and grabbed the open wine bottle and a glass. He poured himself a glass and drank quite a bit of it. "All I ask is no scandals," he said. "And please, use the bedrooms when Draco and I are here."  
  
"Of course," Lucius said, dismissive. "That's why we arranged for you to have him this weekend."  
  
"I think I need to discuss this with Remus," Severus said.  
  
"Of course," Lucius said.  
  
"I, um...." Remus said.  
  
"We can discuss this in private if you prefer," Severus said.  
  
"I... I think it's okay," Remus said. "We've only been seeing each other less than a week, so it's probably too soon to talk about moving in together or whatever. Except that I kind of want to, because..." Well. If he could say it to Crouch, he could say it here. "Because I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Oh.  
  
Remus' eyes were really the most amazing shade of golden brown. Also, he meant every word.  
  
"That must be why Crouch kept asking me if I gave you Amortentia."  
  
Remus laughed. "I'm sorry. I told him you didn't."  
  
"I was thinking about it, too," Severus said. "They won't let you live at Hogwarts, but maybe you could get a flat in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Maybe I could get a job in Hogsmeade," Remus said, and sighed.  
  
"Well," Lucius said. "We'll figure out what parts of your flat you want moved to Hogwarts and which parts here, and I'll have my agent look into flats in Hogsmeade."  
  
Abraxas was giving Lucius a disbelieving stare.  
  
"What?" Lucius asked.  
  
"You're going to subsidize your lover's lover?" Abraxas asked.  
  
"Thank you for bringing that to his attention," Lucius said, and rolled his eyes in a very Severus-like manner. "I was trying to be subtle."  
  
Remus blinked, then stared at Lucius.  
  
"Well," Lucius said. "He's clearly smitten, and I think it's better for all of us if you two figure out how you feel about each other before summer."  
  
Abraxas shook his head, downed the rest of his wine, and stood. "Well. I'm off to spend time with my adorable grandson. Be good. Stay off the dining table!"  
  
"Stay out of the dungeons!" Lucius replied with a smirk.  
  
Abraxas winced and Disapparated.

***

This was, Remus decided, the strangest and most intense week of his life. He wasn't sure what would shock himself a week ago more: the idea that he would confess his feelings for Severus in front of the Malfoy family, or the idea that Lucius Malfoy was apparently willing to financially support him so he could sleep with Severus, who was also Lucius' lover.  
  
The latter, he decided. Definitely the latter. He took another chocolate and poured himself a glass of wine.  
  
Honestly, he wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of Lucius paying for his flat, partially or totally. It wasn't just the specter of Crouch and the word "compromised" that made him hesitate. Would he be homeless if his relationship with Severus ended? That seemed like a lot of pressure to put on a new relationship. No. No, he'd have to find a job and a flat of his own. Even though it was very kind and generous. He wasn't sure he'd do the same if their positions were reversed. No, he was fairly certain he wouldn't, to be honest.  
  
Lucius glanced at his watch, then at Severus. "You should rest. I'll be working on your Felix Felicis this evening."  
  
"Thank you," Severus said.  
  
Lucius kissed him on the cheek. "Do you feel up to telling us about your interview with Crouch?"  
  
***  
  
"You cast a Patronus?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Did you know you could?" Lucius asked.  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
"That was very reckless of you," Lucius said. "What if you'd failed?"  
  
Severus sighed, and waited for Remus' question. He knew there would be one. He wondered what it would be.  
  
"Can we see it?" Remus asked.  
  
Severus felt a grin spread across his face. He took out his wand, and closed his eyes, and immersed himself in the memory of the doe licking his hand again. "Expecto Patronum!" She leapt out of his wand and wandered around the room. She nuzzled his hair, then vanished.  
  
"She's lovely," Narcissa said.  
  
"Yes," Lucius said, his voice quiet. "I'm fairly certain I can't do that." He glanced at Remus. "Not to shock your friend, but...."  
  
"I, um," Remus said, but the rest of the sentence didn't follow. Severus was fairly certain it was something like, _I saw the Dark Mark_. Perhaps he didn't want to question the Imperius story aloud. Finally, Remus shrugged.  
  
"Well," Lucius said. "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Still tired," Severus said.  
  
"I was hoping you'd take me down to the dungeons later," Lucius said. "I was looking forward to my terrible fate. Maybe you should take another nap."  
  
Severus smiled. "I might need, um..." He sighed. "It was a wholly depressing experience." He might need extravagant comforting. And perhaps an aphrodisiac potion.  
  
Narcissa was out of her chair and in Severus' lap before Severus realized she was getting up. She kissed him on the cheek repeatedly, and then the lips.  
  
Lucius glanced at his watch. "We have hours before I have to leave. Let's go upstairs."

***

Severus led the three of them up to his rooms--his rooms! His!--and opened the door. Lucius' bed was bigger, but he wanted to be in _his_ rooms. He kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed, on top of the covers.  
  
Lucius hopped onto the bed next to him with an unseemly bounce. Severus smirked. Lucius kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Remus hesitated next to the door.  
  
Narcissa, noticing, laid a hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's okay," she murmured. "We're not expecting anything from you. Or Severus, for that matter. Just hold him and kiss him and think lovely thoughts about him. If he wants it to turn sexual, he'll initiate it."  
  
"Okay," Remus whispered. He walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down awkwardly next to Severus, then kissed him on the cheek. Narcissa smiled and patted him on the shoulder, then walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to Lucius, then lay up along the headboard and pillows so she could kiss Severus on the forehead and stroke his hair.  
  
Lucius was mildly disappointed. He'd been hoping for something sexual. Severus smirked again, then closed his eyes.  
  
He let himself drift for a while on a sea of soft lips and gentle, caressing hands, lapped by loving thoughts. Lucius started having a very vivid fantasy of sucking Severus' cock, and Severus stayed with that for a while. Narcissa was thinking things like, _My poor darling._  
  
Remus was fantasizing about waking up with Severus in the mornings, making breakfast, making love on the kitchen table... It was surprisingly domestic. And appealing. He definitely needed to talk to Remus alone about living arrangements in January. Not right now, though. Not now. He could feel the pain of Crouch's interrogation, of the funeral, bubbling up in him now that he was in this safe place.  
  
_Why should I believe him?_ Crouch had thought. _He's a Death Eater! He's clearly a nasty Dark Wizard, and probably a murderer and a torturer as well. Possibly a rapist as well. He almost certainly gave that Lupin fellow Amortentia for his own twisted reasons. Probably wanted to seduce Order secrets out of him._  
  
Tears were starting now. He let them.  
  
Most of what he'd done for the Dark Lord had been brewing potions, spying, and acting as Lucius' errand boy. Most. Not all. He'd brewed some truly evil potions for the Dark Lord, and had been proud of his skill in doing it. He hadn't thought through what they actually did. Not just poisons, but horrible things of his own invention, potions to torture the mind with horrible visions, potions to torture the body without leaving a mark. And the standard things, like Veritaserum, of course.  
  
Crouch's image of him was right, in a way. He'd never murdered anyone with his own hand or wand, but he'd given others the means to do it. He'd never tortured anyone, but he gave people the potions to do it. He'd delivered messages while people were being tortured or killed and had done nothing to stop it. Was that close enough?  
  
He'd never raped anyone. He'd once walked in on a rape, and had been unable to perform unless stoned for several months. He'd taken a lot of drugs for over a year. That was what hurt that most, that Crouch would think that of him.  
  
He could feel Crouch's image of him, the evil, torturing, murdering rapist, dissolving in the face of Lucius', Narcissa's, and Remus' images of him. Mostly. But it was enough.  
  
Lily was dead. Lily was dead and he might as well have been holding the wand that did it. She was probably starting to rot now.  
  
He was shaking.  
  
Remus was holding his hand and earnestly kissing his cheek, and Narcissa was kissing his forehead and murmuring, "Darling, darling..." Lucius was thinking, _Nothing that bastard Crouch does from now on is going to succeed. I'm going to make it my life's mission to bring him down._  
  
Severus opened his eyes, and looked at Lucius. "He wants to be Minister of Magic, you know."  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," Lucius said. "I'll tell my father. We'll sort him." He kissed Severus on the cheek.  
  
Remus was thinking about taking Severus home and tucking him into bed. About cooking all his meals. About showering with him and washing his hair. About taking care of him.  
  
Yes.  
  
"We love you, darling," Narcissa said. And they did. He relaxed into the ocean of it.

***

They'd been lying there for a very long time, but Remus didn't mind. Severus had stopped crying and seemed calm and relaxed.  
  
Lucius glanced at his watch, sighed, and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Felix Felicis. I'll be right back." He stood and Disapparated.  
  
Severus glanced up at Narcissa and asked, "May Remus and I have a moment?"  
  
"Of course, darling." Narcissa kissed Severus on the forehead. She then slid gracefully out of bed and walked to the door. "Call if you need anything." She left, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
Remus curled up closer to Severus.  
  
"We should probably discuss your living arrangements in January," Severus said. "I don't think I'm allowed to bring someone to live with me at the school, but I was hoping you'd live nearby. Although it also crossed my mind to give you my current flat."  
  
Remus laughed. "You're being fairly free with Lucius' money."  
  
"He has more than he knows what to do with," Severus said, "and he can only buy Narcissa so much jewelry before she looks like a Christmas tree." He scratched his nose. "Besides, he sort of offered."  
  
"He's very generous," Remus said. He could tell from the look Severus gave him that he knew it wasn't an unqualified compliment. "I'm just... not sure I'm comfortable being supported by a man I've known for two days."  
  
"I thought I was proud when I was seventeen," Severus said, "but no. Anyway, we can find you a flat or room in Hogsmeade without Lucius paying for it, if you prefer. My impression was that you would prefer to be closer to me as well."  
  
Remus blushed. "Yes."  
  
"We're moving fairly quickly," Severus said. "It's been a rough week for us, though. Are you uncomfortable with the pace?"  
  
"No," Remus said. "My only concern is, well." He paused to consider the best way to phrase it. "I know I'm not in a position to demand things at this point, but I worry that as the relationship progresses I won't want to share you."  
  
Severus looked... disappointed? Oh dear.  
  
"Maybe," Severus said, "we should agree to have that particular fight when it finally comes up, and not before. You might feel differently. I might feel differently. But at the moment, I don't feel comfortable giving up a four year relationship for someone I've known for a week."  
  
"No," Remus said. "I can see that." He took a deep breath. "They don't expect me to be involved with them, too, do they?"  
  
"No," Severus said, then smirked. "Although Lucius might hope. He was terribly promiscuous before he married."  
  
"So you two were never, um... exclusive?"  
  
"No, we were always seeing other people on the side." He laughed. "And comparing notes. We were terrible. If someone was amazing we'd recommend them to each other." He smiled at the ceiling. "But then Lucius married Narcissa and he stopped seeing everyone but the two of us."  
  
"Ah," Remus said. He found himself wondering what had been said about him before his arrival.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Severus said. "Lucius was teasing me about how circumspect I was being. He said it must be serious."  
  
Remus smiled. That was all right.  
  
And then Severus kissed him. "If I got a flat in Hogsmeade, would you be willing to move in?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Yes."  
  
"We'll do that, then," Severus said.

***

After dinner, Lucius led everyone down to the dungeons. They were, well. At least one of the rooms looked like it was put to sexual purposes rather than dungeon purposes.  
  
Severus pulled Remus aside and murmured, "Have you done any BDSM?"  
  
"Aside from the things we've done?" Remus murmured back, smiling. "No."  
  
"Would you rather wait upstairs?" Severus asked.  
  
"No, I'm curious." Remus moved closer and whispered, "Are you nervous about my reaction?"  
  
Severus shrugged. Remus kissed him on the cheek, despite feeling that this answer was uninformative.  
  
"The basic etiquette," Severus said, "is not to intervene or interact with us. You can watch, but don't draw attention to yourself in doing so. If you need to leave, that's fine, but please do so quietly."  
  
"All right," Remus said. He went and stood next to Narcissa.  
  
Lucius was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking handsome and elegant and vaguely insolent. He smirked at Narcissa.  
  
Severus stretched, catlike. He rolled his neck and shoulders, then twisted side to side, like he was warming up for a boxing match. He stretched again, then smirked at Lucius. "Strip."  
  
"Oh dear," Lucius said. He didn't sound particularly alarmed. "Narcissa, darling, you'll rescue me if I start shouting my safeword, won't you?"  
  
"You don't have a safeword," Severus said. "I'm a Legilimens. You don't need one."  
  
"Yes, dear," Narcissa said. Remus had the distinct impression she was stifling a snicker.  
  
Lucius started to undress, keeping his movements elegant and dignified. Severus watched him, still, intense, and silent, and Remus was reminded of their first night together when Severus had watched him undress like that. Oh, God. He thought his knees might go weak watching Severus.  
  
Severus gave Lucius an appraising look, then crouched down and opened a trunk. He poked around in it for a while, then went and looked in another box.  
  
Lucius was starting to lose the insolent air. Perhaps the suspense was starting to get to him.  
  
Severus looked up with a smile and rose with chains in his hands. "Turn around."  
  
"Oh, dear," Lucius said, but his voice sounded cheerful as he turned around.  
  
Remus glanced at Narcissa, curious. She smiled back, reassuring.  
  
Severus used the shackles to chain up Lucius' feet. They forced his legs apart. Severus conjured ropes and tied Lucius' hands to the rafters. They didn't look like rough ropes, however; they looked silky.  
  
Lucius turned and looked over his shoulder. Severus smirked at him, then stepped forward. He ran soft, proprietary hands over Lucius' upper back. Lucius wriggled appreciatively. Severus gathered up Lucius' long hair and tossed it over a shoulder.  
  
He walked away. Lucius twisted around as best as he could trying to watch what Severus was doing. Severus rummaged in the box again and returned with something hidden behind his back. He pulled out a blindfold and pulled it over Lucius' eyes in a single swift motion. "No peeking."  
  
"That's my line," Lucius murmured.  
  
"You'd better hope I am," Severus said, and walked back to the trunk again. Remus was mildly surprised to realize that he thought he knew what that exchange meant.  
  
Severus pulled out a dark green leather flogger with many tails. He draped it over his shoulder and walked back to Lucius, slow and deliberate. He reached out and drew a single finger down Lucius' back, and Lucius sighed, lips parting and head rolling back slightly.  
  
Severus was so unbelievably hot. Remus stifled a moan. He wanted to be the one tied up and helpless.  
  
Severus started to lightly tap his fingers on Lucius' upper back. Lucius swayed slightly. Severus pulled the flogger off his shoulder and gently trailed it over Lucius' back. Lucius moaned, and Severus trailed it up Lucius' front, too, between his body and the wall. Then he leaned over and gave Lucius a love bite on the side of his neck that wasn't covered with hair. Lucius yelped.  
  
Severus smirked. He stretched again, then gave the flogger an experimental swing, not aiming for Lucius or anything else. He swung it around in circles, and then a figure eight motion. It made an odd sort of swooshing noise, and was probably sending a breeze towards Lucius' back.  
  
Lucius grabbed the ropes in each hand, then visibly relaxed.  
  
The first blow hit the center of Lucius' back with a quiet thump. Severus tilted his head for a moment, then smiled. "Nice balance," he remarked, almost conversational. There was no visible mark to show where it had hit.  
  
Then he stepped back and started to rain blows on Lucius' back. Remus wondered what that felt like. Lucius didn't look like it hurt, although his upper back was starting to turn red.  
  
And then Severus stopped. He tilted his head again, as if admiring his handiwork, then reached forward and very, very gently ran his fingers over Lucius' reddened back. Lucius gasped and moaned--an aroused rather than pained moan.  
  
Severus smirked, then turned back to another box. He started digging around and examining some of the items he pulled out. One appeared to be a dildo. Severus smiled, and pulled out a second item--perhaps four long leather strings? He draped the flogger over the trunk, draped the strings over his shoulder, and pulled out his wand.  
  
Severus walked over to Lucius and tapped the dildo with his wand. It immediately started to drip something clear onto the floor. He pressed it to Lucius' bum, and it wriggled its way up inside him. Lucius bit his lip, but didn't say anything, or make a sound.  
  
Severus ran his fingers over Lucius' reddened back again, which made him moan. He leaned over and planted a single kiss right in the center of Lucius' back, then tapped the dildo with his wand again. It started to move by itself, long, slow strokes in and out.  
  
Lucius' breathing was getting harder, and he was squirming in his bonds. Severus stepped back, used his wand to clean his hands, and then pulled the strings off his shoulder. They were doubled over at one end, which was the end he held. He swung them in the exact same manner as he'd swung the larger flogger. Oh.  
  
Lucius gasped at the first touch of the new whip. It seemed like it was more challenging than the other, but not unpleasant enough to detract from the dildo. Severus kept it going in the same rhythm as the dildo, and soon Lucius was moaning loudly and writhing. He threw back his head with a wordless shout, then collapsed against the wall, clinging to the ropes. The dildo slipped out and fell on the floor. It looked like it was dry and clean when Severus leaned over to pick it up.  
  
Severus waved his wand and the shackles unlocked and the ropes vanished. Lucius dropped to his knees next to the wall.  
  
Remus glanced over at Narcissa. She was flushed and squirming slightly. He suspected he was as well. He reached up and touched his cheek. Yes, it was warm.  
  
Severus crouched down beside Lucius. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I just came all over my dungeon wall," Lucius said, and smirked.  
  
"Relaxed?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lucius said. "Very."  
  
Narcissa walked over and knelt in front of her husband, then kissed him.  
  
Severus examined the dildo. "May I borrow this?"  
  
Remus buried his face in his hands.

***

Severus brushed Lucius' hair out of his face. He was a bit untidy.  
  
Narcissa leaned over and kissed Lucius again. "Maybe the two of us should go upstairs." Narcissa had some ideas for things she'd like to do to Lucius now that Severus had softened him up. Severus approved.  
  
"May Remus and I stay and test out a few toys?" Severus asked. Lucius was getting an eager expression, so Severus added, "In private."  
  
Lucius' face fell. Remus looked relieved.  
  
"All right," Lucius said. "Just get Dobby to put everything away when you're finished." He turned back towards Narcissa. "Darling?"  
  
Narcissa stood, gathered up Lucius' clothes, and offered him a hand up. She led him out of the room. "Be good!"  
  
"I think we'll have more fun if I'm bad," Severus said.  
  
"Of course," Narcissa said. "Carry on." They left.  
  
Severus looked over at Remus, who was kind of shy and hopeful. It was adorable. "I believe you were curious about what some things felt like?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Are you going to chain me up and blindfold me?" He sounded half-hopeful, half-intimidated.  
  
"Not the first time." He smirked. "Take off your shirt and lean against the wall."  
  
Remus did as he was told, much to Severus' arousal. He walked over and stood behind Remus, not touching him, but standing very close. Then he leaned down, very slowly, and kissed Remus' shoulder.  
  
Remus sighed and relaxed, leaning into his hands pressed against the wall. Severus lightly stroked his back for a while, then tapped it with his fingers. He leaned over and whispered, "If you don't like it, I'll stop."  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
***  
  
Remus realized that he wasn't nervous at all, just relaxed and curious. He heard Severus coming back, but didn't turn around.  
  
Severus ran the flogger over his back, like he had for Lucius earlier. It was made out of a soft, velvety suede, and felt nice on his skin. He'd like to look at it more closely later, but right now he wanted to feel it.  
  
He heard the swooshing sound again, and then there was a soft thump in the middle of his back. It wasn't bad. He wasn't sure it was turning him on or anything, but it wasn't bad. Severus gave him a few more blows. It was kind of like a highly aggressive massage.  
  
"Most people like more thud than sting," Severus said, and started swinging it again. It was nice. Relaxing, even.  
  
After quite a bit of this, Remus was very relaxed but his upper back was starting to feel a bit warm. There was a slight edge to the thumping, now, too, but it wasn't bad.  
  
Severus stopped. His fingers brushed Remus' upper back, and Remus gasped and thought his knees might give way. The skin on his back was highly sensitized and was practically an erogenous zone. And then Severus started to kiss and lick his back, and... practically? Practically an erogenous zone, he'd thought? He leaned his forehead against the wall and moaned.  
  
Severus leaned in close and kissed his way down Remus' neck. His shirt felt a little rough on Remus' back, but not terrible. "Want to try the other one?"  
  
Remus nodded. Severus walked away, then came back.  
  
He heard the sharper-sounding swoosh, and the blow that hit did sting, but the sting quickly turned into... something else? More intense than painful, really. Like... like really spicy food? A few more blows and it was all the intense feeling rather than the sting. He could probably get used to it, but it wasn't as relaxing as the other one. And then Severus stopped and touched him again, and he groaned. It was like being touched after the other one, but... more.  
  
"I think we're done," Severus said, kissing him lightly on the back.  
  
Remus started to turn around and object, but he realized that he was a little dizzy.  
  
"Endorphins," Severus said, and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
Severus smirked. It was a successful first exploration, but it was time to stop. Remus was getting a little stoned. He pulled Remus into a tight embrace and kissed him again, and Remus' hard cock pressed into his leg. He might have to do something about that.  
  
Remus slipped down onto his knees in front of Severus and started fumbling with his trousers. His hands were a little clumsy. Severus reached down to help. His cock sprang out, and Remus took it into his mouth, eager. Severus stroked his hair with both hands, and Remus gave a small moan and groped with his own trousers. God, the sight of him, he was so...  
  
Severus cast a nonverbal spell to not fall over and threw his head back with a moan. He wanted to watch, though, so he looked down again, and the sight of Remus' eyes on him, his lips around his cock, his hand moving on his own cock, oh. _Oh._  
  
He threw his head back again and watched through Remus' eyes. He was so hot to Remus right now. And then he was coming, and he glanced down and saw Remus spurting all over his hand, then swallowing, lightly lapping.  
  
He let himself fall to his knees in front of Remus and kissed him. His mouth was a bit salty and bitter, the taste of himself, but he already knew what he tasted like from Legilimency.  
  
"I guess you'd like to do that again some time," Severus murmured.  
  
Remus smiled. "You could say that."

***

Breakfast was a sedate affair in regular attire and included both Abraxas and Draco. Remus appeared to like children, Severus noticed. He didn't, but made an exception for Draco. Narcissa spent a lot of time trying to spoon porridge into Draco's mouth until he finally gave her an irritable look and threw the bowl on the floor. Lucius and Narcissa both laughed indulgently at this.  
  
"Lucius wouldn't eat his porridge at that age, either," Abraxas said. "He only wanted finger foods. Wanted to be in control of what he was eating, we decided."  
  
"Most likely that's Draco's issue as well," Narcissa said. "He certainly knows his own mind." She called Dobby and had him clean up the floor and bring Draco something else to eat. Sure enough, he was more than willing to eat scrambled eggs as long as he was the one putting them in his mouth. He made irritable noises and pushed at Narcissa's hands if she tried to help. Lucius ruffled his hair, and Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, what are your plans?" Abraxas asked.  
  
"Go home, work on the Felix Felicis, think about packing," Severus said.  
  
"Do you have a buyer yet?" Abraxas asked.  
  
"No," Severus said.  
  
"I'd like to buy it." For Lucius and Narcissa's trial, although he didn't say that aloud.  
  
"It's yours," Severus said. Although his was only on day 24, and since the potion took six months to brew it wouldn't be done in time. He'd have to give Abraxas some of his personal store.  
  
"No business at the table, please!" Narcissa said.  
  
"We'll talk later," Abraxas said.  
  
***  
  
They arrived back at Severus' flat with Remus' trunk and suitcase and Severus carrying a fat sack of galleons. "Be right back," Severus said. He went into his workroom and Apparated.  
  
Remus sat on the trunk and looked around. It was still only November, but they were moving before January. He wasn't sure whether he should unpack or not. Probably not the trunk, he decided, but he should unpack the clothes.  
  
Also, full moon was in a couple of days. He sighed. Perhaps Severus would brew him Wolfsbane next month, but this month he'd need to find somewhere to go. He supposed he could Apparate to the Shrieking Shack. What a depressing thought.  
  
Severus reappeared. "I'm glad he didn't ask me for a discount. He said he would have if I was already living in his house." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Remus laughed. "Would you have given him one?"  
  
"No," Severus said, and Remus laughed again.

"By the way," Severus said, "of course I'll brew you Wolfsbane next month, but since you have to take it for a week in advance we've missed this month. Otherwise, I'd just buy some from Damocles Belby, assuming he had some in stock. As a special faculty perk for me, Albus will let you stay in a Hogwarts dungeon during the full moons. If you like, I'll give you a powerful sleeping draught as well. I wouldn't recommend it for a monthly regime but it should do the trick in a pinch."

Remus sat on his trunk in relief. "I'd like that. Thank you, Severus."

Severus sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You should unpack your suitcase."

"Where should I put my clothes?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'll have to clear you some space," Severus said. "It would probably make more sense to clear out all the drawers on one side."  
  
"There's not a lot, so you might not need to clear out much," Remus said.  
  
Severus beckoned. Remus picked up his suitcase and followed Severus into the bedroom. Instead of clearing out drawers, however, Severus lay down on the bed and patted the mattress next to him.  
  
Remus lay down on the bed next to Severus. Severus took his hand. "I need to be here at 6pm, but other than that I'm free for the day. Maybe we should look around Hogsmeade, see if there are any flats for let, that sort of thing."  
  
"Look for help wanted signs," Remus agreed. "At this point I'll take anything. Shop clerk. Scourgifying floors."  
  
"We'll ask in the Hog's Head," Severus said. "I've never seen dirtier floors."  
  
Remus laughed. "If that doesn't work, I've considered working in a Muggle bookstore and telling them I'm a Neo-Pagan and have to have full moons off for religious reasons."  
  
Severus laughed, too. "That line might work in our world, too."  
  
"Maybe," Remus said. "Anyway, Hogsmeade sounds lovely. Let's go." He made no move to get up, though.  
  
"All right. But let's just lie here a moment first."  
  
Remus squeezed Severus' hand and smiled at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [this amazing moodboard](http://potteryet.tumblr.com/post/167125996429/fanfics-i-like-5-of-the-downward-spiral-by) by Potteryet, and [the awesome playlist](https://patior-palmitor.tumblr.com/post/169176963806/the-downward-spiral-playlist-and-the-literary) by Patior-Palmitor!


End file.
